The Cowboy Rides Away
by CullenSweetheart
Summary: Winner: 2nd Place Judge's Choice/3rd Place Public Vote in the Deep South Contest. Bella Swan's world is rocked by Wrangler wearin' bull rider, Edward Cullen when her band, Swan Song, gets their dream gig playing at the famous Houston Livestock Show & Rodeo. Will the Cowboy ride away with the Country Girl's heart or will they ride off into the sunset side by side?
1. Chapter 1

Contest Entry for the Deep South Contest

Title: The Cowboy Rides Away

Name: CullenSweetheart

Pairing: Edward and Bella

Rating: M

Beta(s): AlbertaGirl78 and edwardrocksmysocks

Summary: Bella Swan's world is rocked by Wrangler wearin' bull rider, Edward Cullen when her band, Swan Song, gets their dream gig playing at the famous Houston Livestock Show & Rodeo. Will the Cowboy ride away with the Country Girl's heart or will they ride off into the sunset side by side?

Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

BPOV

I threw my keys onto the kitchen island along with my purse and the mail. This job was going to be the death of me. When I graduated from college with my degree in Accounting, I knew it would be well worth all the hard work and study time I had put in. I was able to start working two weeks after I graduated and soon after that I became a CPA. So basically, I made a great living here in Houston. My passion though, was what I did on the weekends.

I was the lead singer of Swan Song, the country music trio I formed three years ago along with my two best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. We had a pretty good following in our area and all the surrounding small Texas towns. While I was the lead singer, Alice played guitar and sang backup and Rosalie was our drummer as well as a backup singer. We had done our time in the small honky tonks and county fairs and this year we were doing something we had only dreamed of. We were invited to perform at The Hideout. This was basically a large white tent situated outside on the grounds at Reliant Park, where all the major concerts were held. The Hideout was known to showcase up and coming talent on the Texas music scene and Swan Song had been invited to play several nights this year. We had been rehearsing nonstop along with holding down our regular jobs.

Later that night as I snuggled down into my bed I wondered what it was going to be like to play to the crowd that attended the rodeo. We had played for some pretty good sized crowds but this was a big deal. The HLS&R was something huge in Houston every year. Some people had been given their big breaks after playing at The Hideout. I could only hope this was our year. I had a feeling my life was going to change no matter what.

EPOV

"Emmett, get your fucking big ass off me. I'm trying to fucking drive here dumbass!" I tried to move the large motherfucker that was currently asleep on my shoulder. He was my brother, but he was a pain in my ass. I had been driving for seven hours straight since we left our home in Lawton, Oklahoma. I was tired, but I could just make out the Houston skyline in the distance and I knew we were almost there.

My name is Edward Cullen and I am the 2012 Houston Livestock Show & Rodeo Bull Riding Champion. I've been riding bulls since I was fourteen years old. Last year was absolutely my year. All my rides had been perfect and I was finally able to win that buckle. My dad, Carlisle, had been a bull riding champion in his younger days and I always strived to be like him. He was my hero. My brother Emmett, the large asshole I mentioned earlier, is my agent and travels with me. Our cousin, Jasper is a champion steer wrestler and also travels with us. Together the three of us navigate the highways across the country going from rodeo to rodeo winning money and prizes, but more importantly respect from our competitors. The HLS&R is one of the grandest stages of all. If you make something of yourself there, well, you've made it to the big time.

"Shit, are we fucking there yet?" Jasper asks, his voice thick with sleep.

"Yes we are. Thank God. Help me get this big ape off me." I tried to wiggle out from under Emmett and he barely stirred. Finally with Jasper's help we managed to wake up Sleeping Beauty.

"Dude, you are like a fucking zombie when you sleep." Jasper pushed Emmett's shoulder as the giant asshole finally became coherent.

"Are we at the hotel? I'm hungry. Fuck Edward, what time is it?" The jackass was completely confused, so Jasper and I decided to fuck with him a little bit because we were assholes like that.

"Emmett, we are about to head out to Houston. It's a little after five in the morning. We have a seven hour drive ahead of us so you better go piss and feed yourself." I fought the snicker that threatened to escape as Emmett tried to reason out what I had just told him in his mind. Jasper was quick to add to the charade.

"Hey Em, do you mind if I take the front seat this trip? I'll help Edward drive this time." The look on Emmett's face was priceless, but it didn't take long for him to realize we were pulling his dick.

"Oh, fuck you assholes! Do you think I'm so stupid that I don't recognize Reliant Stadium? We're here dickheads. Now move, I gotta piss." He stumbled into the lobby of the hotel we were booked at and began searching for a bathroom.

Jasper and I grabbed our suitcases and walked into the lobby to check in. After a few minutes we had keys to our individual rooms and Emmett was back from his trip to the bathroom.

"I'm going to bed guys. I'll meet you two in the morning about ten. Don't wake me up before then." I gave them each a pointed look and they knew I meant business. I was not a morning person. Ever.

We all went to our rooms and I slipped into the shower to rinse off the "where I came from dust". I laughed thinking of the Jason Aldean song I had quoted in my mind. Jesus fuck, I must be tired because I'm talking to my damn self and answering. Not even bothering to put on any clothes, I threw myself into the bed butt assed naked and quickly fell into dreamland. Tomorrow was the beginning of the biggest rodeo in Texas and I was the reigning championship bull rider. I had a title to defend and I meant to do just that.

BPOV

"Hey Bella, do you have my hot pink Cruel Girl shirt?" Rosalie was digging around in my closet like she owned the place. Good thing I didn't have anything to hide because her nosy ass was all in my shit.

"Why would I have your shirt Rose? It doesn't even fit me, remember? Your boobs are way bigger than mine."

"Oh yeah. True. I bet I left it at my fucking apartment. Shit. Oh well, I'll find something else." She went back into the bathroom to finish straightening her long blonde hair. Rosalie Hale looked like a damn supermodel. Bitch.

Tonight was opening night at the rodeo. We were playing a couple sets at The Hideout and we needed to be there in an hour. Alice was meeting us there since she had to work late. She said she'd change before she left her office and we would have thirty minutes to do a quick sound check before our set started. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was terrified. I hoped my voice would be strong and not shaky with nerves.

"Damn girl that looks fucking hot. We're gonna kick some ass tonight Bell. This is our year. I feel it." Rosalie looked stunning. She was wearing a skin tight pair of blingy jeans with a studded belt, a dark red sequined halter top and her red high heeled boots. I had decided to wear a denim miniskirt with a blinged out royal blue tank top and a sheer black shirt over that tied at my waist. I had my new black blingy boots on and I felt amazing. I curled my hair and clipped it up so it fell down the center of my back and my smoky eyes finished out my look.

"We better get a move on. Alice is going to have our asses if we're late." Rosalie agreed so we piled into my brand new 2013 Indigo Blue Metallic Chevrolet Silverado and were on our way to Reliant Park.

"It's about time ya'll decided to get here! I've been going nuts." Alice Brandon was what you would call a little stick of dynamite. She barely weighed 100 pounds and at only five feet two inches tall she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh keep your hair on Alice. We aren't that late." Rosalie never was one to mince words.

A tall man wearing a headset came over and asked if we were Swan Song. I told him we were so he led us to The Hideout and helped us get set up for our sound check. An hour later the tent was beginning to fill up and Rosalie, Alice, and I were in the trailer parked behind the stage entrance touching up our makeup before we went on. We had our customary beer before the show and Alice finished out our routine with our group prayer. It was time to rock this place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to The Hideout!" The crowd roared as the emcee made his way to the stage. "Taking the stage now is Houston's very own version of sexy as hell. Please give a warm Hideout welcome to Swan Song!"

We made our way to the stage and I was immediately aware of a pair of green eyes in the front row as they followed me to the microphone. There stood the most beautiful cowboy I had ever seen in my entire life. He was wearing painted on black Wrangler jeans, black boots, a deep forest green western shirt, a black and silver belt with a large platter belt buckle in the front and a black felt cowboy hat. My eyes found his and I couldn't look away. It appeared that he couldn't either. I had to collect myself as Rosalie counted off our first song.

We started off with a cover of Carrie Underwood's _Cowboy Casanova_. As I sang, I took the microphone off the stand and walked around the stage singing. I noticed that Cowboy Hotness had two friends with him. One was a large good looking guy with muscles on top of muscles and what looked like dark hair peeking out from under his cowboy hat. I noticed he had dimples and a really adorable face. The other guy was blonde, lean, and tall. He was really cute too. Without meaning to, I found myself standing right in front of Cowboy Hotness while I sang. Apparently the beer I had before the show was making me feel really uninhibited, because I crooked my finger in a come-hither motion and the gorgeous cowboy complied immediately. He was holding a Miller Lite longneck in one hand and reached out to take my offered hand with his other. I hopped down off the stage, microphone in my hand and wrapped my other arm around his neck and ran my fingers through the short hair at the back of his neck. He wrapped a possessive arm around my waist and pulled me to him and we began to sway to the music. Singing directly to him, our gazes never wavered. It didn't escape me that he was running his hand up and down from my waist to the curve of my ass. It also didn't escape me that it felt like fucking sin and I loved it. Too soon, the song ended and I took the beer from his hand and downed the rest of it quickly. I handed him back the bottle and winked at him as he tipped his hat to me.

When I hopped back on the stage both Rosalie and Alice had their mouths hanging open. I'll admit I normally didn't act like that. There was just something about this cowboy that had me acting wanton and crazy. The rest of our set went quickly and we thanked the crowd, who applauded loudly, and made our way back to the trailer out back while the next act took the stage.

"What the hell was that all about Bella?" Rosalie's eyebrows were almost in her hairline.

"Shit, I don't have a damn clue. I locked eyes with him the minute we stepped on stage and never stopped. Fuck if he didn't smell good too. I practically dry humped him on the dance floor."

"Hey, did you guys see the two guys with him? They were damn fine too. Come on girls. Let's go back out into the crowd and catch us some cowboys." Alice said with conviction.

We all looked at each other and nodded our heads in agreement. This was turning out to be an interesting night for sure.

EPOV

As soon as she stepped on the stage, my fucking world stopped. Her brown hair was pulled back away from her face and soft curls fell down her back. She had on the tightest, shortest fucking miniskirt I had ever seen and legs that went on forever. Fuck, my cock took notice for sure, and these goddamned jeans were way too tight when I didn't have a fucking boner. Now they were almost unbearable. As if that wasn't bad enough, before I knew it, she had hopped off the stage and began dancing with me. Never one to pass up an opportunity, I pulled her to me and began to rub from her waist down to the curve of her ass. God she felt amazing in my arms. Her voice was angelic and I was mesmerized by it. It was a peppy, upbeat song but I was merely swaying back and forth with her. Then to my surprise, when the song was over, she winked at me and drank the rest of my damn beer, handing me the empty bottle back and she was gone. What the fuck just happened?

I stood there with my mouth open trying to figure out how to speak. I barely noticed when Jasper and Emmett stepped in front of me. I saw Jasper's mouth moving but I couldn't hear anything he was saying. Suddenly I felt Emmett's large hand slap me across the back and effectively bring me back to reality.

"Edward! Dude, are you ok?" Jasper was looking at me like I was insane.

"Hell if I know Jazz. Did you see how fucking beautiful she was? I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful woman in my life. I have to see her again. Come on guys. Let's see if we can get over by where they left the stage." I began to make my way to the side door behind the stage with Jasper and Emmett following behind me. As soon as we made it to the door, it opened and my world stopped yet again. There she was. I quickly tried to remember my own fucking name and how to vocalize. Fortunately for me, Emmett was quick on the draw.

"Ladies, we were just looking for the three of you. We'd love to buy you a beer and maybe steal a dance or two?" I noticed he was looking directly at the tall blonde drummer. She was hot, no doubt about it, but I was more into brunettes. The beauty standing in front of me was staring at me like she wanted to eat me alive and I was all over that shit.

"Well hey there Cowboy. Thanks for the dance and the beer. I guess I owe you a cold Miller Lite don't I?" She reached out and ran her hand down the front of my shirt causing my stomach muscles to clench and I may have shuddered. _Come on Cullen, pull it together_.

"Well now it wouldn't be right for you to buy me a beer little lady, but I'd be more than glad to buy you one. I'm Edward Cullen. This big guy here is my brother Emmett, and that's Jasper, our cousin." She was still touching me and I fucking loved it.

"I'm Bella, this is Rosalie, and that's Alice. So now that the pleasantries are out of the way, how about that beer and another dance Cowboy?"

"Lead the way Miss Bella." She took my hand and led me to the dance floor just as George Strait's _Amarillo by Morning_ started to play. I pulled her to me as close as I could get her, with my arm securely around her waist and her arm laying against my chest with our hands joined over my heart. She put her other arm around my neck and started playing with the hair at the back of my neck. It felt fantastic. We moved together across the dance floor like we had been partners for years. There was nothing like a Texas Two-Step snuggled up close to a gorgeous woman who smelled amazing. She laid her head against my chest and I brought my cheek down to rest against her hair.

"You know Edward, you smell so damn good. I nearly lost my place in the song when I got a whiff of you." She looked up at me and smiled. I was fucking gone.

"Thank you Sweetheart. You smell real good too. Bella, I have to tell you, you feel like heaven in my arms. I hope that's not too forward of me, seeing as we just met and all, but I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night." God I wanted to kiss her.

"I feel the same Edward. I saw you as soon as we stepped on stage and I had to meet you." She moved her arm down and placed it around my waist, threading her fingers in my belt loops at the back of my pants. As the song wound down, we just stood staring into each other's eyes. I wasn't sure what was happening but it was unlike anything I had ever felt. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"How about that beer Darlin'?" I didn't bother to remove my arms from around Bella.

"Sounds good Cowboy. Let's go." She took me by the hand and led me to where the beer was flowing. I noticed a table off to the side where Emmett and Jasper were sitting with Bella's two friends. We walked over to join them.

"And Edward here is the 2012 bull riding champion. He's here to defend that title and win it again, right man?" Emmett slapped me on the shoulder as I sat down. Bella sat directly in my lap.

"Wow, really? You're the reigning champion?" She looked at me with wide eyes, then looked down at my championship belt buckle. When she reached down and ran her hands over it I nearly came in my jeans.

"Yes ma'am, I surely am." I leaned up to whisper in her ear so no one else would hear. "Does that turn you on Sweetheart? Because that would be fucking amazing." I took a swig of my beer and waited for her to answer.

"I think you should dance with me again Cowboy." She stood up and grabbed my hand, intent on leading me to the dance floor.

BPOV

Being in Edward's arms as he twirled me expertly around the dance floor was unlike anything in the world. I wasn't sure why this cowboy affected me like he did, but for once, I was going for it. Reckless Bella was here for now and she made sure to beat down Realistic Bella. Sure I knew whatever it was I was feeling for Edward wouldn't last most likely through tomorrow. But I always lived my life with caution. Tonight, I was throwing caution to the wind in the arms of a sexy cowboy.

"So, how about we get outta here and go somewhere we can talk? I'd like to get to know you better." I looked up at Cowboy Hotness and batted my eyelashes.

"Ok, that sounds good. Um…Bella, look, I'm not trying to take advantage of you, I swear. But how would you feel about going back to my hotel room? We can grab something to eat and just hang out. Would that be ok? I promise to be a gentleman." He appeared nervous.

"Well, I wouldn't mind spending some time with you Edward. Sure. Let me go tell the girls I'm leaving." He twirled me one more time and then we walked back to the table to let the others know we were leaving.

When we walked out to my truck, Edward pulled on my hand so I would stop. When I turned around to see what was wrong, he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. God I wanted him to kiss me.

"Bella, would it be too forward of me to ask if I could kiss you?" Wow, was this guy a mind reader?

"I think I'd like that Edward." Apparently that was all he needed because the next thing I knew, my back was pushed against the driver's side door of my truck and Edward's delicious body was pressed against me. I could feel everything. I mean, EVERYTHING. And let me tell you, Cowboy Hotness was packing.

His one hand landed tightly on my hip while his other hand wound itself around the back of my neck. When he lowered his mouth to mine, I nearly came undone. Edward's kiss was soft but firm. His full lips felt amazing as they caressed mine. He softly ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him without reservation. When I heard Edward moan and when I felt him tighten his grip on my hip, I wanted badly to just tell him to fuck me hard right where we stood. Luckily before I could vocalize that thought, he pulled back and looked at me with hooded green eyes. I was breathless.

"Fuck, you taste like heaven Darlin'. I'm finding it hard to remain a gentleman like I promised I would. You're just so damn tempting." He ran his thumbs along the apples of my cheeks.

"Mmm Edward, your mouth is amazing. Come on, let's go before we defile each other in the parking lot." Smirking down at me, he reached for my door and opened it. I climbed in and he ran around to the passenger side quickly.

Edward told me where his hotel was and we made our way there quickly. Once we parked and got out, he grabbed my hand and led me to his room, stopping and dropping my hand only to take his key card from his wallet to open the door.

"Make yourself at home Darlin'. We can decide what we want to eat and have it delivered if you would like." He walked over to the table and took his cowboy hat off to set it down. Holy shit. When he ran his fingers through his hair I nearly came in my skirt. His hair was the most unique color I had ever seen. It had shades of red, blonde, and some dark brown. It almost looked like a copper penny. It was longer on top and very short in the back and stood on end after he ravaged it with his hand. _Fuck I'd love to ravish it with my own hands._

"Um..whatever you want to do is fine. God Edward, has anyone ever told you that you have sex hair?" Oh yeah, my verbal filter was still AWOL.

"Well now Miss Bella, I can't say anyone ever has. Tell me though, what exactly does sex hair do for you?" He stalked toward me like I was something to eat. Little did he know that I would have no qualms about being his dinner.

"I'd rather show you Cowboy." I closed the distance between us and claimed his lips with mine. Quickly our kisses became heated and before I knew it, we were both naked and writhing around on the bed. I had never in my life had a one night stand. I knew I would regret this in the morning, but the moment I felt Edward's tongue lapping at my slick folds all rational thought left.

"Mmm God Bella your pussy is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. Does that feel good Darlin?"

"Edward….yesssss…..fuck." I was completely lost in what he was doing to me. How could someone be so damn good with their tongue and fingers? I felt the coil winding up deep in my belly and knew it wouldn't be long before I was flying over the edge.

"Come on Sweet girl. Give it to me. Give me that orgasm that I know you have in there. Let me pull it out of you Darlin." His words were my undoing as I came hard around his fingers and mouth.

"Fffffuuuuuckkkkkkk!" My voice cracked as the intensity of what he did to me crashed down upon me. "Shit, Edward that was fucking amazing." Before I knew it, he was hovering over me, his hard cock pressing at my entrance.

"Darlin are you sure? We can stop anytime you want to." He looked at me with such intensity. For a moment I could swear I saw something in his eyes that was akin to love. I quickly pushed that thought aside because I mean really? This was a one night stand with a hot cowboy and that was it. I answered his question by reaching over and grabbing a condom off the nightstand and handing it to him.

"Come on Cowboy. Put that condom on and bury that cock deep inside me now." A slow smirk spread across his face as he rolled on the protection.

"Yes ma'am Miss Bella." He leaned down and captured my mouth in a searing kiss at the same time he slowly sheathed himself inside me. I moaned loudly against his mouth at the feeling of being completely filled by him. He shuddered above me and stopped all movement. I was about to panic when he spoke.

"Shit Bella, give me just a second baby. If I move right now, this shit will be over before it starts. That would be embarrassing if I shot my load after ten seconds." He leaned down and kissed me slowly, careful not to move his pelvis.

"Take what you need from me Edward. I want this badly." I stroked his cheek as he took a deep breath and slowly he began to move inside me. The sensations were off the charts as my cowboy slowly made love to me.

"Damn baby, you are so tight. God you feel like a dream around my cock." His thrusts became a little erratic and I could tell he was holding himself off. "I need you to come again Bella. Come for me Darlin"

"Almost….there….Edddd…..ward." I was teetering on the edge and needed just a little bit to push me over. As if he really could read my mind, Edward sat back on his knees and brought my legs up over his forearms. He began to pound into me with reckless abandon. The new angle and intensity was just what I was looking for, and before I knew it I was flying.

"Oh god oh god oh god Edwarrrrddddd," I screamed as the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced completely took over my entire being.

"Yeah….fuck yeah….shiiittt…Belllllllaaa!" Edward's orgasm washed over him a moment later as I was still reeling from mine. He looked amazing as he came, the veins in his neck sticking out and his entire face flushed with passion. He collapsed on top of me and I welcomed his weight.

"Shit darlin', I'm sorry. I must be crushing you." He pulled out and went to discard the condom. When he came back he slid under the covers and pulled me to his chest.

"That was beyond amazing Edward. Thank you baby." I reached back to cup his cheek and he kissed me slowly and gently.

"That it was Miss Bella. That it was." He placed a tender kiss on the side of my neck and pulled me tighter against him. When he sighed I felt him relax and soon I heard his breathing even out. Unsure of what to do, I relaxed against him and let sleep take me too.

The room was still dark when I opened my eyes. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was just after four in the morning. Edward was sound asleep with his arm still wrapped around my waist. I thought back to last night and how good it felt to be loved by this cowboy. He had been so gentle and sweet while he made love to me. Of course my brain kicked in and I realized that I needed to get out of here. I couldn't allow myself to fall for Edward. This was simply a one night stand. I couldn't feel anything more for him. Our lives were going in different directions. Hell, he probably had a girl in every city. I'm sure he wouldn't expect me to still be here when he woke up. Hoping to avoid all that awkwardness, I gently removed his arm from my waist. He briefly tightened his grip again but then relaxed. I managed to find my clothes and went into the bathroom to quietly clean myself up a bit and dress. Once I was done, I walked back out and noticed Edward had rolled over onto his stomach and wrapped his arms under his pillow. His muscular back was illuminated by the moonlight coming in through the curtains. I shook my head at how stunningly handsome this man was. As quietly as I could, I walked back to the bed and placed a gentle kiss on his back and whispered "thank you". I made my way out of the hotel room and headed to my truck to make the short trip back to my place, feeling completely satisfied by the gorgeous cowboy named Edward Cullen. But as much as I wanted to deny it, a part of me was sad that nothing more could come of us as a couple. Despite what my brain decided, my heart already fell for Edward, if only a little bit.

EPOV

I woke up when the light coming through the curtains became too much. I hadn't slept that well in a very long time and I knew it was because of the gorgeous brunette lying beside me. I rolled over on my side and reached out for Bella but was met with only cold sheets. I quickly sat up and looked around. The light was off in the bathroom so I knew she wasn't in there. She left. She was gone without so much as a goodbye. My heart broke just a little bit with this revelation. We shared an out of this world night last night. I felt like we connected on so many levels. Was I wrong? I guess I was only a one night stand for Bella. But fuck, the way she touched me and loved me there was no way what I was feeling was wrong. Never in my life had a woman so completely consumed me like Bella Swan had in only one magical night.

Acceptance didn't come easy for me but I had to concentrate on the upcoming rodeo. I had my first ride later this evening and needed to get myself in the right frame of mind. After a quick shower, I got dressed and texted Emmett to see about meeting for breakfast.

I arrived at IHOP before Emmett and Jasper and got us a table. I had just placed my order when the two of them strolled over.

"Ed-man! What's up?" Emmett fist bumped me as he sat down and picked up a menu.

"So, what happened last night after you and Bella left?" Jasper asked while helping himself to my cup of coffee. Fucker.

"We went back to my room and hung out. She left early this morning. That's about it." I lied. I wasn't going to go into detail, that wasn't my style. What happened between Bella and I was private and nobody else's business. "How about you two?"

"The four of us went out to a club and danced some more and then we grabbed a bite to eat. That's it." Emmett said as the waitress brought more coffee.

After we all got our food, Emmett and Jasper went on and on about how much they liked Rosalie and Alice. I was pretty quiet the rest of the meal because I was trying to prepare for my ride tonight. This was proving to be easier said than done as visions of mahogany hair and chocolate eyes kept flashing before me. I couldn't get my mind off the beautiful cowgirl that had stolen my heart in one night.

As much as I tried to concentrate on my ride, I ended up fucking it up. I hadn't had my hand secured tightly enough in the rigging and my balance got thrown off. In order to steady myself, I touched the bull with my other hand. That is an instant disqualification. So, the reigning champion wasn't even scored on his first ride. Motherfucking yee haw.

The days of the rodeo past quickly. I had one more ride to complete and was currently sitting in first place. The competition hadn't been as tough as it was last year and I was grateful for that because my head and my heart weren't completely in it this year. No matter how much I tried to erase Bella Swan from my mind, it wasn't happening.

We hadn't been able to catch another Swan Song show since that first night simply because we were always busy. Emmett and Jasper had seen Alice and Rosalie a couple of times after their initial meeting but said Bella was never with them. I was beginning to wonder if I had dreamed up the beautiful brunette.

It was the last night of the rodeo and I was preparing to make my final ride. Emmett and Jasper were hanging out with me trying to help calm my nerves.

"Hey Edward, man, don't worry. You got this. You are the best out there and all the rest of them know it. All you gotta do is stay on that bastard for eight seconds." Jasper was always my biggest cheerleader. He had completed his events last night, finishing in second place.

"Thanks man. It's been one hell of a rodeo this year huh? Definitely one I will never forget." I felt my chest tighten as I said the words. I quickly pushed the lump in my throat away and got ready to climb up on the meanest motherfucker they had in the bullpen. Naturally, I drew him. Bushwacker. This was fifteen hundred pounds of mean, nasty, American Bucking Bull. I tried not to think of the fact that so far in 2013, nobody had successfully ridden him. His Buckoff rate was a staggering 92.31% and the average time for staying on this bastard was just over three and a half seconds.

"Cullen, you're up. Get up on that motherfucker!" Emmett was at the stall waiting for me. As I walked up to the back of the stall, Bushwacker made his entrance, snarling and spitting the entire way. I stood silent and sent up a prayer to make it out of this one alive. This was a mean son of a bitch.

"You got this Cullen. You fucking got this man. Ride that bastard!" Emmett and Jasper were psyching me up and helping me get settled on the back of the beast. He was fighting me every step of the way as he tried to get his horns into the gate and anybody near it. I was so focused on not getting myself killed that I hadn't even heard the announcer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, up next is your defending champion Edward Cullen! Edward has drawn the meanest, nastiest beast we have on the circuit, Bushwacker!"

I took a final look at Emmett and Jasper and sent up one more prayer then nodded my head and the gate flew open. I had studied enough film of this bull to know which way he was apt to turn right out of the gate, so I was able to anticipate his movements. He twisted and turned and switched back and forth faster than you would think an animal that big would be able to. I felt like I was having a really good ride and fuck surely it had been eight seconds already, right? I felt my arms and legs burning as I tried to hang on to the monster taking me on the ride of my life. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I heard the buzzer sound. I had done it. I fucking rode Bushwacker. Fucking A!

The roar of the crowd was deafening as I leapt down off the monster and watched the rodeo clowns corral him back to the pen. When my score flashed on the board, the words that flashed after it almost did me in.

_**Your Houston Livestock Show & Rodeo 2013 Bull Riding Champion for the second straight year is EDWARD CULLEN!**_

I threw my cowboy hat in the air and fist pumped. Before I knew what was happening, Emmett and Jasper were running onto the arena floor along with several of the other riders and everyone was yelling and congratulating me. I could barely make out the sound of Garth Brooks' _Rodeo_ blaring through Reliant Stadium. Beer and champagne was flowing and it was a good fucking night.

The stage was set up for the interviews. As I waited for my turn, Rosalie and Alice came up and were immediately wrapped in hugs by Em and Jazz. They both came and congratulated me. I looked around, hoping to see Bella, but to my disappointment she was nowhere to be found.

"Congratulations Edward! That was damn good ride." Alice wrapped me in a tight hug, quickly followed by Rosalie.

"Thanks ladies. I'm glad ya'll are here. Um, listen, have you seen Bella? I'd really like to see her again." Ok, so I was a desperate man. Rosalie quickly answered me.

"Actually I haven't seen her since our last show. And before that since the previous one. She's been really busy I guess." She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. Fuck, it was a very big deal to me. I needed to make sure Bella knew what I was feeling for her.

"Cullen, your interview is next. Get up here son." The announcer waved me over. I excused myself from everyone and made my way to the stage.

"So Edward Cullen, two years in a row now. How does it feel?"

"Man, I'll tell ya, it's a sweet feeling for sure. I always know Houston is gonna be a tough place with tough bulls. I don't think 'ol Bushwacker will ever be the same now though."

"So you seem to have had a great rodeo this year. Your first ride was a little off but you more than made up for it. Tell me, what will you remember most about this year?"

"Well, this year has been bittersweet for me. See, on my first night in town, I met a beautiful, talented, sweet dark haired cowgirl. We spent some time together and it was without a doubt the highlight of my life. Unfortunately, we didn't get to say a proper goodbye and I haven't been able to get her out of my head." I turned directly to the camera for what I was about to say. "Bella Swan, the time I spent with you will never be enough for me. You quickly became so much to me and I need to see you again. There are things that need to be said. But I will never be sorry for what we shared, because it was so right."

"Ok then, who said the rodeo wasn't romantic? Edward, I think you just broke a million hearts with that little declaration."

"I'm sorry ladies, I don't mean to break any hearts. My heart got spoken for a couple weeks ago at The Hideout by the gorgeous lead singer of Swan Song."

I finished up my interviews and told Em and Jazz that I was going back to my hotel room to shower and relax for the evening. We were pulling out tomorrow morning and heading back home to Lawton. Truthfully I didn't feel like watching the guys fawn all over Rosalie and Alice. It was just too much.

BPOV

After I left Edward's hotel room and went back home, sleep didn't find me. I couldn't get the bronze haired cowboy off my mind. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to see Edward very much at all anymore, as his rodeo schedule would take up most of his time, and my regular job was about to kick itself into high gear. It was tax season and I was a CPA. I would be holed up in my office until at least midnight most nights working on taxes. The nights we were booked at The Hideout I would have to cut short and only be able to arrive, sing, and leave.

Rosalie and Alice had spent a little time with Emmett and Jasper, but not much. Still, I was insanely jealous of that. They never mentioned Edward so I assumed he hadn't mentioned or asked about me. To say I was a little disappointed was an understatement. Finally though, I was able to catch up on all my work and make time to attend the final rodeo performance. I was excited about possibly seeing Edward even if I didn't understand why. Just as I was about to head home for the evening to get ready for the rodeo my boss came in and dropped a couple more client folders on my desk. Fuck. They needed to be done immediately. There was no way I was going to make it to the rodeo now. Sighing, I sat back down and got back to work.

I had flipped the television on to the local news station just so I could at least listen to what was going on in the world around me. I heard the announcer talking about the bull riding finals and that caught my attention. I looked up just in time to see the most beautiful cowboy I had ever seen filling my television screen. Edward had won the title again.

"Bella Swan, the time I spent with you will never be enough for me. You quickly became so much to me and I need to see you again. There are things that need to be said. But I will never be sorry for what we shared, because it was so right."

I sat there stunned. Edward was talking directly to the camera. He was talking to me. My heart was in my throat as I digested what he had said. I was more than a one night stand. He hadn't been able to forget me. I hadn't forgotten him either. Suddenly it was clear. I needed to get to Edward. I needed to get to him now.

I packed up my work and threw it in my briefcase. After locking up my office, I ran to my truck and drove as fast as I could to Edward's hotel. I didn't know if he'd be there but I was going to check his room first. I had to know how he felt.

When I arrived at his hotel room I briefly wondered if I should be here. But I know I felt something for Edward and it seemed like he felt something for me too. Before I could chicken out, I knocked on the door. It only took a couple seconds for him to answer. The door swung open and there was my cowboy, wearing plaid sleep pants and nothing else.

"Bella? Baby?" He stood staring at me as if he wasn't sure I was real.

"Hi Edward. Can I come in?" He looked stunned but nodded his head and stepped aside for me to enter. The room was so familiar, like I had never left. It smelled like Edward, his cologne, and soap. Apparently he had just taken a shower.

"I can't believe you're really here." He tentatively reached out to touch my cheek but put his hand back by his side. No sir, that will not do. I reached for his hand and pulled him toward the bed to sit down.

"Can we talk a bit Edward? I think we have some things that need to be said." He sat down quickly and took my hands in his. "First, congratulations! I saw your interview while I was at work. What you said, about me, about us, it was really sweet."

"Bella, why did you leave? God, baby I wanted to wake up with you in my arms. We shared an amazing night and when I woke up, you were gone. There was no note, nothing. Please tell me it meant something to you, because it meant more to me than I can say." He reached up and stroked my cheek and I could feel the energy between us that I felt the first night.

"I panicked. I didn't think there was any way we could make something between us work. I started imagining you had a girl in every city. I didn't want to be a one night stand to you Edward. Mostly, I was afraid of what I was feeling for you. I never act the way I acted with you. It's not me. But things with you just felt so.."

"Right. They just felt fucking right Bella. Nothing has ever felt so right in my life." And just like that, he was kissing me. I melted into his embrace. Before I knew it, we were lying in bed curled up around each other, Edward gently rubbing lazy circles on my arm while I laid against his chest.

"Where have you been Bella? I've asked about you, but nobody would tell me anything. I couldn't make it back to The Hideout to see you because of my schedule. Baby, I felt so fucking lost."

"I was working. It's tax season and I've been working every night until midnight at least. Oh hell, I guess I never told you what my real job was huh? I'm a CPA Edward. This is my busiest time of the year. Between that and performing, I haven't had time to do anything." I looked up into his relieved eyes. "I wasn't purposely ignoring you."

"Fuck. You don't know how that makes me feel. But baby, I have to ask. Would you be willing to give this, us, a try? I mean, I'm heading home tomorrow morning. I live seven hours away from you. It could be worse you know? I think we could make it work."

"I'm willing to give it a try Edward. We can meet in the middle somewhere, one of us can fly to the other. We can see what happens. I know that if I don't give this relationship a good try I'll always wonder why I let my cowboy ride away."

"Oh I assure you Miss Bella, this cowboy will never ride away from his brown eyed, sexy as hell cowgirl. Especially now that I have you back. I'm afraid you're stuck with me baby." He winked at me and squeezed me tighter.

I wasn't sure where we would end up. Hell, I wasn't even sure we would survive the distance and keep a relationship intact. But what I did know was that this sexy, green eyed, gorgeous cowboy had ridden in and stolen my heart in a matter of one night, and I wasn't about to let him ride away.

**A/N: Thank you so very much for making **_**The Cowboy Rides Away**_** the 3****rd**** Place Public Vote Winner in the Deep South Contest! It also won the 2****nd**** Place Judge's Choice Award, so my heartfelt thanks to the Judges as well. My plan is to turn this into a multi-chapter story. I'm not sure yet when the next chapter will post but hopefully I can establish a timely schedule. Remember to add it to your story alert! Also, many thanks to the incredible Mina Rivera for the beautiful banner she made. There will be a link to the banner on my FF profile. Smooches to all! XOXO - Shannon**


	2. Chapter 2

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT AND TWILIGHT RELATED*****

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am overwhelmed by the love you have given for this story! I have made so many new friends lately and through the Deep South Contest. I hope ya'll continue to follow me and my endeavors! Now, let's catch up with Rodeoward and Singing CPAella! Special shout out to **_**DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma**_** for the "ward and ella" Smooches hon!**

BPOV

"Bella!" I looked up from my desk in time to see Angela, my co-worker, walking back through our department door carrying a large, attention-grabbing bouquet of red roses. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face in that moment. He had done it again. Edward. Cowboy Hotness had sent me roses again.

I stood from my desk and walked out of my office over to meet Angie halfway and take my flowers from her. God they were gorgeous.

"Shall I read the card for you Bella?" Angie wiggled her eyebrows at me as she reached for the card. I don't think so heifer.

"I'll just take that, thank you very much." I smiled widely as she gave up the card.

Walking back to my desk, I put them in the spot that had quickly become the "spot for Edward's weekly flower delivery" and took the card in my hand so I could sit down and read it. I took a whiff of one of the roses and naturally they smelled divine. As soon as I opened the card and began to read, I felt those familiar butterflies in my stomach. Even all the way from Oklahoma, Edward had the power to render me a quivering mass of Bella goo.

_**Hey Darlin':**_

_** I woke up this morning and had the sudden urge to send you flowers. I seem to be having that urge a lot lately. These flowers pale in comparison to your beauty Bella. I miss you so damn much Sweetheart. I'm sorry we can't be together for my birthday. You don't know how sorry I am, but I understand completely. Take care Beautiful, and be careful at the conference. I'll talk to you when you get back. **_

_** All my Love, Edward XOXO**_

God, now I missed him even more. It had been three months since Edward and I went our separate ways after the rodeo here in Houston. We had made a commitment the last night of the rodeo to be officially together and entered into this long distance relationship; me in Texas, and him in Oklahoma. We both had good intentions about visiting each other on the weekends, flying to be together or even meeting halfway, but life has so far gotten in the way. Between Edward's rodeo schedule and travel, and my work as a CPA and Swan Song gigs, we haven't been able to see each other at all. Thank God for Skype and Face Time. Even those were getting old. I needed to feel Edward's arms around me again. I needed his lips on mine. I needed his hands on me, on my body, in a desperate way. More than that, I needed him.

We thought we would finally be able to get together for Edward's birthday, which was this coming weekend. I was going to fly up to Oklahoma and spend three days with him. Unfortunately those plans were squashed by my boss, James, when he informed me he had booked myself and Angela at an Accounting Conference in Delaware the same weekend. I nearly threw a sexually frustrated temper tantrum when he told me. I tried everything I could think of to get out of it, but in the end there was no hope. I had no choice.

Edward had been upset when I first told him I had to cancel our plans, but his good manners prevented him from voicing his true opinion. I had gotten to know his quirks quite well from just our conversations. He couldn't hide it completely.

Luckily the rest of my day went by quickly. We had a gig tonight in Katy, which was a town on the outskirts of Houston. We were playing at a club called Midnight Rodeo. Since our appearances at The Hideout, several talent scouts had approached us at different venues and watched our performances. So far, nothing had really come out of it but we were ok with that. Alice and Rose had fallen for Jasper and Emmett as well and were making their own long distance relationships work. I had to admit I was very jealous. Each of the girls had seen their guy at least twice since the rodeo ended. I mean, I was genuinely happy for them, but at the same time I was green with envy. Green. Like Edward's eyes. Fuck, Edward's eyes were beautiful. I remember how soft his gaze was as he watched me underneath him in his hotel room. He could set me on fire with his eyes. I squeezed my thighs together at the memory of Cowboy Hotness filling me that night. Yeah, this kind of thinking was going to have me risking my job and flying off to Oklahoma to see my cowboy, consequences be damned.

Another interesting development had occurred in my life since the rodeo ended. I had received a call from none other than Mama Cullen. Esme told me she had to at least talk to "the woman that has stolen my son's heart". Apparently Edward hadn't shut up about me since he'd been back from Houston. His mother and I had forged a wonderful friendship even though we'd never laid eyes on each other. It's amazing to me how you can feel so connected to someone you've never met. She told me in no uncertain terms that Edward had completely fallen in love with me. My stomach did a flip flop after that declaration because let's face it, I felt it too. I know. Believe me, I know. It's too soon. But it's strong and can't be denied. From the first night I locked eyes with my green eyed Cowboy Hotness I knew. I knew I was his.

EPOV

Dammit all to fucking hell. I was pissed. Bella's fucking boss had booked her at a fucking accounting conference in Dubai or Dingleberry, or some stupid place that started with a D that wasn't Oklahoma. Finally, I was going to see my beautiful brown eyed cowgirl, and for my birthday even. I had been so fucking off the charts happy. Then she called and told me about her dickhead boss and the conference. I told her I understood, and to an extent, I did. But fuck! I missed her like crazy. The night she came to my hotel room after I won the championship in Houston, I didn't think it was possible to be more taken with her. Over the last three months, we hadn't been able to see each other once. AT ALL. Well, we did have Face Time and Skype but whatever. It wasn't the same as holding her, and smelling her hair, and caressing her silky skin. I felt my cock twitching at the memory and I had to lasso that fucker back down. He was getting tired of Rosy and her five sisters and he wanted the real thing. Yeah, I know that sounds like all I wanted Bella for was sex, but that wasn't what it was about. Sure, that was a fantastic bonus, but I just missed her. All of her. We didn't get nearly enough time together in Houston.

Sighing, I decided I needed to grab a shower before I headed out with the guys to celebrate my birthday. They wanted to head to a new place in Lawton for dinner and some drinks. My mom and dad were going to meet us there.

Two hours later, I was nursing my third beer at a place called Elmo's. Emmett was singing karaoke with my father. I couldn't help the smirk on my face as I watched them. My dad hardly ever drank, but tonight he had let his hair down. He was fucked up.

"Hey birthday boy. What's with the long face?" My mom always knew when I was upset.

"Ah, same shit different day. I'm just tired Mama. That's all." I offered her a weak smile.

"Bullshit Edward Anthony. You can't fool your Mama. You are thinking about Bella." She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, well. Not much I can do about it. So on that note, would you care to dance?" I held out my hand to her and she took it immediately. Luckily karaoke had ended and the real music started back up. I maneuvered us to the middle of the dance floor and brought Mama closer to me. It was one of her favorite old country music songs, _Who's Gonna Fill Their Shoes_ by George Jones.

"You know Edward, sometimes things just take their time. You can't rush it with Bella. I've gotten to know that young lady over the last few months through texts and calls. She's all in this with you, Baby Boy." She looked up at me with so much love that I almost faltered in my dance steps.

"I know that Mama. I do. And I'm all in it too. I just miss her. I sound like a lovesick puppy don't I?"

"Just a little bit." She winked at me as the song came to an end and I dipped her dramatically.

"Thanks for the dance Mama. And thanks for your words." I leaned down to kiss her cheek just as my Dad came over to steal her from me for the next dance. Turning her over to him, I made my way back to the bar and ordered another beer. I looked around and saw that Jasper and Emmett were playing a game of pool so I was going to head over there once I got my beer. When I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I quickly looked back and into the ice blue eyes of a tall blonde woman.

"Hey Cowboy. Would you like to buy a lady a drink?" She ran a well-manicured fingernail up and down my forearm.

"I'm sorry ma'am. It sounds like a tempting offer, but I don't think my girlfriend would be happy about me doing that." I paid for my beer and tipped my hat to her as I walked off, leaving her standing at the bar.

As I approached the pool table, Emmett was shaking his head. Jasper was standing off to the side holding a pool cue.

"What's so funny asshole?" I walked up to Em and took a pull from my beer.

"I think you hurt somebody's feelings man. Did that woman hit on you or something?"

"Not really, shit I don't know. She asked if I'd buy her a drink. I said my girlfriend wouldn't be happy about that and walked away. No big deal." Just then Jasper chimed in.

"Well, don't look now, but I don't think she's giving up so easily." He gestured behind me and when I turned around, this same woman was standing beside me. Fuck. What is it with these women that don't get a fucking clue? I didn't want to be nasty to her but if I had to I would.

"So are you gonna tell me your name cowboy?" She was standing way too close to me.

"Look honey, I don't want to be rude to you ok? I'm by all rights a gentleman and I would hope you would respect the fact that I'm just not interested." I tried to turn away from her but she caught my elbow and pulled me back around. I heard Jasper snicker. Yeah, thanks for the help fucker.

"One dance Cowboy. That's all I ask. If you don't like the way I feel in your arms then I'll leave you alone. But I promise you won't be disappointed. I'm Vicky, by the way."

"Ok Vicky, here's the deal. You're gonna walk back to wherever it is you came from and forget you ever saw me. I am in a serious relationship with a woman that I happen to be madly in love with. She's the only one I want to feel in these arms. So you just have a good night now." I patted her on the shoulder and headed back to the table where my parents were watching the exchange between myself and this woman.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna take off. This place has lost my interest all of a sudden. Thanks for coming out tonight ya'll. I'm just not in a party kind of mood."

"Ok son, are you ok to drive?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad. After dealing with that bullshit I'm stone cold sober. Night ya'll." I hugged my mother, waved to Em and Jazz and made my way out to my truck, wanting to do nothing but get home and talk to Bella.

Once I got home and settled in bed, I called Bella. Yeah, she'd probably be asleep but at this point, I needed to talk to her, to hear her voice. Fuck, what time is it in Doppleganger or wherever the fuck she was? I guess I was about to find out. Her phone rang three times and I heard her groggy, sleep filled voice.

"Edward? What's wrong?" God she sounded adorable.

"Hey Darlin'. I know I woke you up baby, but I fucking missed you so much Bella. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"It's ok Cowboy. You know I'll talk to you anytime. How was your birthday dinner?"

"The dinner was great…we had a nice time for the most part. I think everyone is tired of my moody ass." I chuckled lightly at my sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry I didn't get to come see you. This stupid conference is boring as hell. I don't know why it was so damn important for me to be here. I'd rather be wrapped around your hot ass body right now." The little minx was giving me a fucking hard on.

"Shit Bella, you can't say stuff like that to me when we're thousands of miles apart. It's not nice to tease your cowboy, Darlin'." I couldn't help but palm my throbbing erection to ease some of the pain I was feeling. It was turning out to be another cold shower kind of night.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Miss Kitty misses you just as much as you miss her. She's getting really tired of the pulsating shower head. Although, when the shower's on it's loud enough to cover my moans when I call out your name." MOTHERFUCKER.

"Isabella…" I warned. My control was slipping quickly. "When I get my hands on you baby, you won't be able to remember your own fucking name. Do you hear me Darlin'? You won't be able to walk right for weeks. That. Pussy. Belongs. To. Me." I heard her whimper so I continued. "Bella, are you alone?"

"No, Angela and I had to share a room." Well fuck. I wonder if she would…nah, I can't ask her that. Can I?

"Can you be quiet baby? If I get you off, can you be quiet?" I was already looking in the drawer for my lotion.

"Oh God Cowboy, I don't think I can be quiet. I need you so much Edward."

"I'm gonna give you what you need Darlin' but you have to be quiet. Just lay down, take those little tiny panties off and cover up. Do you have ear buds with you baby?"

"Yes." I could hear her moving around and getting settled, so I did the same thing.

"Are you covered up baby? Is my sweet pussy bare for me?" I started to rub my aching cock slowly.

"Yes Edward. I'm ready. So ready."

"Ok Sweetheart, you don't say anything else ok? Just listen to my words Bella. I need you to do exactly what I say. I'm gonna get both of us off together." She didn't respond, but I could hear her breathing getting rougher. I began to slowly stroke myself as I talked.

"I want you to rub that sweet pussy baby. Just on the outside though. Get it nice and wet for me. Rub it like I would if I was there Bella." I heard her moan softly and that went directly to my cock. My own breath was getting labored.

"Damn baby, I can hear how wet you are. I need you to slide two fingers inside yourself baby girl. With your thumb, I want you to rub that beautiful little clit in tight, quick circles. Damn baby, I wish I was putting my tongue all over your pussy. God you taste like heaven sweet girl." I had to slow down or I would finish before Bella got there.

"Curl those fingers Darlin'. Tap that spot that I love. Can you feel it? Shit, I bet you're dripping for me. Are you close baby?" Her breathless moan assured me she was ready. I was about to lose my shit too.

"Come on baby. Give it to me Bella….let me have it sweet girl. Come for me Beautiful." As if her body had a light switch, she responded to my voice immediately. I heard her sharp intake of air and my name was barely a whisper, but it was there. As soon as I was sure she had come, I let myself roar out her name as I spilled all over my stomach and chest. Fuck that was good.

"Damn Edward that was…I can't even begin to tell you how much I needed that. Thank you baby."

"Oh fuck Sweetheart. I needed that baby. Thank YOU. You didn't wake Angela did you?" I stifled a laugh just imagining Bella's co-worker hearing her.

"I don't think so but at this point I don't much care."

We talked a little while longer. I told Bella about my next big rodeo. I was competing in the legendary Calgary Stampede for the first time in my career. It was a ten day event up in Alberta, Canada. It started at the beginning of July. I would be leaving here at the end of June and flying into Calgary a few days before the Stampede began. Jasper wasn't going to compete so it would just be me along with my parents making the trip. I secretly hoped Bella would want to come with me but I didn't think she would want to go so far from home.

After we hung up the phone, I fell into a deep sleep for the first time in a long while, dreaming of my brown eyed beauty the entire night.

BPOV

"Bella Swan." My office phone had just begun to ring as soon as I sat down at my desk.

"Hey Sweet girl, it's Esme. Do you have just a minute honey?"

"Of course I do. Is everything ok?"

"Oh sure, I just called to ask you something. So you know that we are leaving for Calgary tomorrow morning right?"

"Yes ma'am. Edward said ya'll would be there for two weeks."

"Bella, would it be possible for you to join us for at least a week? Edward would absolutely love it and I'd like to surprise him. Carlisle and I would be happy to fly you out as soon as you are available. Please Bella? It'll be our treat. What do you say?" _Oh my God_.

"Oh Esme, you don't know how much I would love that, but I doubt I can get that much time off, especially with such late notice. Plus we have a couple gigs lined up next weekend. Let me see what I can work out and I'll get back to you later today. And Esme, that's so sweet of you and Carlisle to offer, but I wouldn't feel right about ya'll paying for me to fly out."

"Oh hush now, we want to do this Bella. You should see Edward. He looks like someone kicked his kitten. I just want to see my baby boy smile again. I think you're the key little lady."

"You certainly drive a hard bargain Mrs. Cullen. Ok, let me go speak to my boss and see what I can come up with."

"Great sweetie. I look forward to hearing from you. Keep this under your hat now. We want Edward to be totally surprised." I got off the phone and made my way to James' office to beg for time off. After sending me to that stupid ass conference he owed me one.

Thirty minutes later I was heading home to pack my suitcase. Somehow, by the grace of God and all that is holy, James approved my vacation request. I had originally asked for a week. I would be completely happy with that. What I hadn't planned on was the fact that James was a PBR fan and knew who Edward Cullen was. When he figured out that Edward was my boyfriend, I believe I could have gotten anything I wanted from the man. He told me to take two full weeks off in exchange for Edward making an appearance at his daughter's Sweet Sixteen birthday party three months from now. Apparently she was just as much a PBR fan as her father and had a major crush on Edward. I did tell him I'd have to make sure Edward's schedule would allow it and that he could do it, but I didn't see a problem other than that. The next issue was the fact that Swan Song had two gigs in the time I would be gone. I would just have to fly back for the gigs and then back to Edward. It didn't matter. All I wanted to do was spend some time with my Cowboy. Everything else would just work itself out.

Twenty four hours later, I was landing in Calgary. Edward, Esme, and Carlisle had arrived earlier in the day and I was booked on a later flight. I was practically vibrating when we landed at Calgary International Airport. As soon as I could turn my phone on, I texted Esme.

_**I'm here! Just getting my rental car and will head to the hotel. -B**_

She apparently had been waiting on me because her reply was almost immediate.

_**Wonderful! Edward just told us he was going to his hotel room to take a shower and go to bed. Said he was tired. Works perfectly don't you think? *wink wink* We are at the Hyatt Regency near the Stampede grounds. His room number is 1628. See you soon! –Es**_

Is it weird that she "winked" at me knowing what Edward and I would be doing in his hotel room? Whatever. I had a feeling Esme and I were going to be best friends!

Once I got my rental, I grabbed my suitcase and programmed the address of the hotel into the GPS. It was supposed to be a little more than a thirty minute drive to the hotel as long as traffic wasn't too bad. I may have made it in just under thirty minutes. Apparently I was excited to see Cowboy Hotness.

I pulled into the underground parking garage at the hotel and had to take a couple deep breaths. I was shaking with excitement. Edward was just a few floors away from me now. It was almost too good to be true.

After I composed myself, I made it to the lobby and into the elevator. Fuck, this has to be the slowest elevator ever. I gave myself a quick once-over to make sure I looked ok. I was wearing my denim miniskirt, the same one I wore the night Edward and I met. He mentioned how much he loved it. I also had on my cowboy boots and a white t-shirt and my black leather vest. I left my hair down, in loose curls and touched up my makeup while I was in the car.

Finally the elevator opened to the sixteenth floor and I wheeled my suitcase out, looking for room 1628. It was down the corridor a bit and as soon as I saw it, my steps quickened, along with my heart. After being away from Edward for nearly three and a half months, he was just on the other side of this door. I couldn't wait any longer as I reached up and knocked on the door harder than I meant to. I heard Edward say "just a minute" and could hear rustling around. A moment later, I saw the knob turn and when the door opened, I lost my breath momentarily but quickly regained my composure.

"Hey Cowboy. Is there room in there for me?" I smiled and winked at a very stunned Edward. A very stunned, fuckhot looking Edward, wearing jeans that were unbuttoned, and his fucking black felt cowboy hat. THAT'S. IT. It took a few seconds for realization to dawn on his face, but I knew the moment it did because I found myself in the air being spun around.

"BELLA! BABY! OH MY GOD! HOW? WHEN DID YOU? FUCK BABY KISS ME." His lips claimed mine and we both stumbled. My back hit the wall and my legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed me senseless. When I felt him hard against my dampening center I snapped back to reality and remembered we were in public.

"Edward, we need to go inside. Now." He looked up at me with lust filled, hooded eyes.

"Yes, we do. I plan to stay INSIDE for the rest of the night Darlin'." He let me down gently back to the floor and grabbed my bags, motioning for me to step inside his room. Once the door closed and locked, our clothes began to fly in every direction and we were frantic. It appeared it was going to be a very long, very BUSY night.

**A/N: **fans herself** Sorry, I'm still picturing shirtless Edward in unbuttoned jeans and a cowboy hat. Damn that's good! Phew…ok, special thanks to AlbertaGirl78 for being my source for all things Calgary and Stampede related in this chapter! I hope everyone likes where this is going. Next time we'll have their…um…reunion…and getting reacquainted. **snicker** it may be rather lemony with lots of citrus. Is that ok with ya'll? See you soon! Xoxo Shannnon**


	3. Chapter 3

*****STEPHENIE MEYER STILL OWNS TWILIGHT AND ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED*****

**A/N: Welcome back ya'll! I thought it was time for some Calgary lemonade….who's with me? I know ya'll aren't waiting for a long, drawn out author's note so here we go!**

EPOV

She was here. Bella was here in Calgary. I didn't know how and I didn't know the details, but fuck if I cared. She was in my arms and I was kissing her for all she was worth. We barely made it inside my hotel room before I divested her of every stitch of clothing she had on her delicious body. My need for her was frantic and primal. I barely recognized my own voice.

"Goddammit baby you feel amazing. I'm so glad you're here." I had pushed Bella down on my bed and hovered over her while I rained kisses over every part of her I could get to. I knew I was probably crushing her, but the feel of her bare skin against my own was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I knew I needed to slow down and savor this. I didn't even know how long I had her for and I felt like she would disappear any moment.

"Edward, slow down baby. I'm not going anywhere." She looked up at me and caressed my cheek. She was right, I was acting like a caveman. I smiled down at her, shaking my head as I slid off to the side of her and curled her into my side.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Sweetheart. I need to remember my manners don't I?" She rolled over on top of me, straddling my waist and bracing herself on my bare chest.

"Well now, I didn't say stop completely, I just meant we could slow down. I need you Edward. Get rid of these fucking jeans." She moved off me just long enough to slide my jeans down and off. I didn't have anything else on under them because I was just about to jump into the shower when she knocked on the door, so I just grabbed my jeans and slid them on, not even bothering to button them.

"Well now that you have me naked and underneath you Darlin' what do you plan to do with me?" I punctuated that statement with a thrust of my hips against her hot, wet center. God it would be so easy to slip right inside her into heaven. I wanted that to be her decision though.

"Well, let's see Cowboy. I'm naked, you're naked, this cock is hard as a rock and my kitty is dripping. What do you think I'm going to do with you?" Well when she put it like that, what choice did I have? There was one piece of business we needed to discuss before we proceeded though.

"So, did you take care of what we talked about a couple months ago Sweetheart? If not, I'll have to run down to the store and pick some condoms up."

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere. I got my shot and I'm all good. All I need you to do is slide right inside. Now Edward. Haven't we waited long enough?"

She didn't need to tell me twice. I sat up and lifted her slightly, gently lowering her over my aching cock. We both moaned loudly at the connection. I held her tightly against me so she couldn't move. I had to have just a second to compose myself because right now, she felt too good. If either of us moved, it was going to be over.

"Fuck! Give me just a second Sweetheart. Please don't move." My heart was pounding in my chest as I buried my face in her neck and took deep breaths. The urge to just slam her up and down on my dick was almost unbearable, but I didn't want it to be like that for our first time together in so long.

"God Edward you feel so good. Take your time baby." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and brought my face to her mouth. We began to kiss softly as I ran my hands all up and down her spine, settling them on her hips. Slowly I began to move her up and down. She caught my rhythm and took over, all the while never breaking our kiss.

"Mmm Bella, Dammit baby you feel like heaven. Look at you bouncing up and down on my cock. Does it feel good Darlin?" I brought my mouth down to her luscious breasts and took a nipple into my mouth.

"Ohhh God, Edward yessss, Mmm baby yes. Fuck I missed you Cowboy."

"Oh Darlin I missed you too." I rolled us so I was on top of her, never breaking our connection. "But right now, I need to fuck you Bella. Hard." I didn't even give her time to respond as I got up on my knees and threw her legs over my shoulders. I roughly pulled her hips flush against my pelvis and began to thrust into her over and over, each time a little deeper.

"Oh my God Edward, fuck. Yes…just like that…fuck me hard baby." She was gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles were turning white. I looked down where we were joined and the sight before me took my breath away. I was mesmerized. Seeing my cock sliding in and out of her, glistening with her essence, almost took my breath away. Suddenly I had to taste her.

I pulled out of her and had to stifle my laugh as she began to protest. She didn't get to say anything because a moment later, I had dropped to my knees and buried my face in her wet pussy. I moaned when I tasted her on my tongue. She was my personal heaven. Everything about this woman was perfect for me. I ran the flat of my tongue over her throbbing clit as I inserted two fingers into her.

"Oh Edward, baby I'm gonna come if you keep doing that. Fuck, shit Edward! I can't stop it…Fuuuuuccckkkkkkkkkk" I felt her gripping my fingers and smiled against her as I continued to lick her clit softly as she came down from her orgasm. I slowed my fingers but never stopped them when I found that special sweet spot inside her. Gently and ever so slowly I began to tap at it. Her gentle mewls and moans told me she was ready again. I increased the pressure on that spot and her moans grew louder.

"Are you gonna come again for me Darlin? Is this the spot Bella? I think it is. Tell me Sweetheart, what would happen if I sucked this little clit into my mouth while I tapped right...about…here?" I did just what I said and watched her fall apart again twice in quick succession. She was panting and tugging on my hair so I slowly backed off what I was doing and crawled back up her body. My cock was harder than ever and stuck to my stomach with my need for her.

"Mmm Cowboy, that was fantastic. Damn you are talented Edward." I leaned down to kiss her and I slid back into her warmth, moaning out loud at the sensation.

"Hold on baby, this ain't gonna be slow or easy. I'm so fucking hard for you Bella, if I don't pound that pussy right now I might explode." I pulled her legs back over my shoulders and began to piston my hips in earnest, setting a punishing rhythm. Fuck, she felt so damn good.

"Oh fuck Edward! Yes…fuck me….hard baby….come on Cowboy…show me what you got." She met me thrust for thrust.

"I fucking love this pussy baby. It fits like a glove." I was relentless in the way I was loving Bella. My primal side, coming back to the forefront, had her writhing and moaning my name and that only spurred me on. I felt my orgasm quickly approaching but I wanted Bella to come one more time. Reaching down, I rubbed her clit fast and tight. "Come on baby girl. Come for me one more time baby. Now Bella…come for me!"

"Oh god….fuck! Edward….Eddddwwwarrrrdddd…." She tightened up around me like a vise, milking my cock with each pulse of her glorious pussy. Within seconds I was spilling deep inside her, roaring her name like it was the last word I would ever utter. At the same exact time we climaxed, the Stampede fireworks started up outside. The curtains were open in my room and each time they set off a new round, glorious colors filled the entire space. It was almost as if the fireworks were for us and us alone.

"Damn Sweet Girl, our lovemaking is explosive apparently. I swear I saw stars and heard explosions." I smirked down at her and the roll of her eyes told me she thought I was crazy.

"Oh Cowboy Hotness, you arranged that just for me huh?"

"Would you believe me if I said I did?" She curled into my side as soon as I rolled off her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"I'd probably believe anything you told me Edward." She reached up and stroked my cheek. "I missed you so much."

"God baby, I missed you too. Now tell me, how are you here? How long do I get to keep you? What happened?"

"Well, you'll need to thank your Mama. She called and asked me to come. In fact your parents offered to fly me out here to surprise you."

"Damn, remind me to buy them a new house or something." I hugged her tighter. "I'm so glad you're here. So how long baby?"

"I'm here for the entire Stampede. Two weeks Edward." Was she fucking serious? I wanted to squeal like a fangirl but I held back for the moment.

"Please tell me you aren't shitting me baby. I don't think I could take it if you were pulling my leg."

"I'm serious Edward. My boss gave me two weeks off. But it did come with a price. It's a price you are going to have to pay." She bit her lip and looked up at me through her lashes. I didn't give a fuck what I had to do. She was here and that was all that mattered. Hell, I'd probably run naked through the streets of Calgary if she wanted me to.

"Hmmm, did you make a deal with the devil and sacrifice me?" I smirked at her.

"Well, it turns out that my boss is a big fan of yours. And it also appears that his daughter has a major crush on you. She turns sixteen in a few months and he agreed to give me the two weeks off, with hardly any notice I might add, if you would agree to make an appearance at her Sweet Sixteen party. I told him it would depend on your schedule of course but that you would do it if you could. Are you mad?" She started to bite her bottom lip and even if I had entertained the thought of telling her no, that would have won me over. Realistically she should know there is nothing I wouldn't do for her.

"Hmmm, so you want me to woo some sixteen year olds? Well Darlin' it's gonna cost you." I had to fuck with her a little bit.

"What is your fee Cowboy?" She began to run her fingernails up and down my bare chest.

"I want free reign over your body the entire time you are here. If I get the urge to have you, I will take you, no questions asked. Doesn't matter where we are, what we're doing, who's around. Nothing. If I want in that kitty, you'll let me in. Period." I gave myself a mental high five because that shit was genius.

"Done." Holy shit! That was easier than I thought it would be. Apparently my male bravado is better than I thought.

"Ok, then I'll do it." She smiled and tried to hide the large yawn that spilled out of her beautiful mouth. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the tip of her nose. "You need to sleep Darlin'. You're exhausted. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Mmm I am so comfortable beside you Edward. I never want to be away from you again. Good night Cowboy."

"Good night Angel. I am so glad you're here." I tucked myself in behind Bella and tightened my grip on her waist as we drifted off into a peaceful, restful sleep, both completely sated and fulfilled.

BPOV

I woke up feeling more rested than I had in a long time. I tried to stretch but found that I could barely move. My cowboy was wrapped around me with his face nuzzled in the crook of my neck. Edward Cullen. I shook my head slightly at how my life had changed in the last several months. I was in love. No use beating around the bush about that one. I was done. Edward was it for me and that had been obvious since the night we met. This was the first time I had woken up in his arms and I loved it. I didn't stay the entire night when we met because I let all my insecurities get the best of me. Edward had told me later how he wanted to wake up next to me and was disappointed when he realized I had left.

"Yep. You're as beautiful in the morning as I imagined you would be Darlin." I hadn't even noticed Edward was awake until he spoke.

"Well, good morning Cowboy. How'd you sleep?" I turned to face him and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Like a fucking baby. I have to tell you Miss Bella, I may never want to sleep another night without you." He leaned down and kissed me passionately, morning breath be damned. I returned the kiss with every bit of love and emotion I could. Just as we began to get a little carried away, Edward's cell phone rang on the nightstand. He growled before he released me and rolled over to answer it.

"Hi Mama. Yes ma'am, we're awake. Well hold on, lemme ask her." He held his phone to the side and smiled at me.

"Baby, Mama and Daddy would like to have breakfast with us so they can officially meet you. Is that ok?"

"Absolutely." I tried to extricate myself from Edward but he was having none of it. Giving up, I snuggled back into his side. As soon as he got off the phone he stood from the bed and held his hand out to me. When I reached for him, he scooped me up and carried me to the shower.

After making absolutely sure that my tits were sparkling clean, Edward allowed us out of the shower. I guess I hadn't realized what a clean freak he was. He insisted on soaping up my chest at least five times. I'll say one thing for Cowboy Hotness, he's nothing if not thorough.

When we arrived in the lobby, Edward saw his parents immediately. I was so excited to finally meet them, even though I felt as if I already knew them. Esme was the first to greet me.

"Oh Bella! Come here you beautiful thing! My God Edward, she's even more beautiful in person. You are absolutely radiant my dear!" She pulled me in for a tight hug.

"She looks like that because she's been adequately sexed up Mama." All at once, we all turned to look at Edward not quite believing he had just said that shit out loud.

"Edward Anthony! Don't you dare embarrass this baby. I'm still your mother and I can still whip your ass young man." She gave him a pointed look that silenced him immediately.

"It's ok Esme, he only speaks the truth." I winked at her and she shoulder bumped me. She fucking shoulder bumped me! Yeah, I loved Mama Cullen. Carlisle had yet to say a word, seemingly sitting back and taking it all in.

"Well Edward my boy, is it our fault that they can't resist the old Cullen charm?" He held up his fist to Edward and they shared a father-son fist bump. Esme and I could only shake our heads.

"Ok let's go find some breakfast. The Cullen Testosterone Festival is over." Esme playfully pushed Edward's shoulder and laughed as we made our way out of the hotel.

Once we all finished eating we talked about plans for the day. Tomorrow Edward would have to start concentrating on competing. He wanted to go out tonight and let it all hang out. Carlisle suggested we go to a place called Ranchman's. It was supposed to be THE place to go for good music and dancing in Calgary, especially during the Stampede.

The rest of the day was spent with the four of us getting to know each other. We walked all over the Stampede grounds, visiting some of the different booths and sampling the food Calgary had to offer. Spending the day with Edward and his parents and being out and about as a real couple was amazing. We never stopped touching each other, whether it was holding hands, or with Edward's arm around my shoulder while mine was around his waist, we always needed that physical connection. I giggled when I noticed that Esme and Carlisle were much the same. You could tell they were still madly in love with each other and I hoped Edward and I would find that kind of longevity in our relationship. Soon enough, it was time to head back to the hotel to get ready to go out. I was looking very forward to seeing my Cowboy Hotness all gussied up and smelling good.

EPOV

Just like I knew they would, my parents fell completely in love with Bella. She had such a magnetism about her. I was so glad she was here and I never wanted to let her go. She told me that Swan Song had two shows booked during the time she was here at the Stampede with me. She said she would fly back early that morning and take the red eye after the show so she would be back with me before morning. I hated that she would be exhausted but I would be lying if I said I wasn't glad she was willing to do all that for me.

"Hey baby, do you want to shower first?" I was digging through my suitcase looking for a clean pair of socks when Bella walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"It's up to you Darlin'. You know, we could shower together, conserve water and all that shit." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she smirked.

"Yes, we could, but I think that would take twice as long because I can't seem to keep my hands to myself and you tend to wash certain areas of my body more than one time each." Well, she had a point there. What can I say? I'm a clean freak and I won't have my girlfriend being anything but sparkling clean.

"Alright, fine. You go first. I know how you women need extra time for your hair and makeup and all that mess." I threw my pair of socks at her and she batted them away at the last minute. I loved how easy it was being with Bella. We were silly and playful but at the same time, the passion was never far beneath the surface. Often she could look at me a certain way and I would feel an urgent need for her. It had been like that since we locked eyes in Houston.

About a half an hour later, Bella stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and drying her hair with another one. Damn she was beautiful. My cock tried to jump out of my boxers and run after her.

"Ok, shower's all yours Cowboy." She sat down on the bed, crossing her legs and applying lotion. I decided since she was tempting me I would tempt her right back. I took off my boxers and stood in front of her completely naked, my cock at full attention. With her being seated on the bed and me standing up, she was eye level with the beast. She tried to act like she didn't notice it, but I mean really? It was kind of hard to miss, pun most definitely intended.

"Bella." Just as I said her name, she looked up and was face to face with the head of my dick. When I was sure her eyes were on me, I made him jump. Bella's eyes widened but without missing a beat, she leaned forward and completely engulfed me inside her hot little mouth. Her arms wrapped around my ass and she pulled me to her quickly, her nose settling against my pubic bone. HOLY FUCK! I felt the back of her throat as she swallowed my dick without ever flinching. Apparently my girl had no gag reflex. She began to move me in and out of her mouth at a frantic pace, going all the way out and all the way back in while adding a slight twist at the end. Her suction power was mind blowing and before I could warn her or really knew what was happening I was done.

"Motherfucking son of a bitch! Belllllaaaaaaa!" I spilled down her throat in several long spurts. She swallowed every bit and even licked me clean while I tried not to fall the fuck down. Finally, she released me with a 'pop' and a wink.

"Ok Cowboy, now go have your shower." The little minx got up and dropped her towel as she searched for the outfit she wanted to wear. I stood there a moment and shook off the Bella-induced euphoria before I managed to stumble my way to the shower. As soon as I closed the bathroom door, I heard her giggle and mutter something that sounded like 'how do you like me now Cowboy'. Damn, as if I didn't love her before, I certainly did now.

I finished my shower and took care of shaving and brushing my teeth. When I walked out of the bathroom, Bella was standing at the mirror applying lip gloss. Dammit she looked fucking edible. She was wearing skin tight jeans with jewels on the pockets and down the side of her legs. Her fucking ass looked sinful and I was sure I'd end up in a fight tonight. The shirt she was wearing was hot pink with some kind of blinged out design on the front. It was tight and hugged every curve she had. She sat down and pulled on her boots and I nearly shot my load. Thank God this was my girl. I couldn't keep my hands off her.

"Fuck Bella you look like every man's wet dream. God dammit baby, I don't know how I'm gonna keep from fucking you against the wall of the club." I wrapped her in my arms and began to run my hands up and down the curve of her ass.

"Don't worry Cowboy. I'd let you fuck me anywhere, anytime. Remember? You told me I had to give you unrestricted access to my body.

"That's right….I did require that. Hmm…..great." I kissed her chastely and went to the closet to grab some clothes. I settled on my black jeans and a deep maroon long sleeved western shirt. I was tucking in my shirt and buckling my belt when I heard Bella's breathing hitch. I quickly spun around to find her watching me dress. Smirking, I adjusted my crotch and walked toward her.

"You see something you like Sweetheart?" I was still rubbing my crotch. Bella leaned over and picked up my cowboy hat from the dresser. She walked over and placed it on my head as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I swear to all that is holy Edward, I have never seen another man look half as good as you look. How on earth did I get so lucky?"

"Oh Darlin' I am most certainly the lucky one. Bella, thank you for coming to Calgary. I feel whole for the first time since Houston."

"Me too Edward. Me too." She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her lips. I kissed her properly this time, tasting every part of her mouth and memorizing her essence. I knew our time in Calgary would fly by quicker than I wanted it to, but I was going to enjoy every moment I had with the beautiful cowgirl in my arms.

**A/N: Reunited and it feels so goooood….lol…..finally our Cowboy and his favorite Cowgirl are back in each other's arms. Next chapter we'll see them cut a rug at Ranchman's! Ya'll come back now, ya hear?**


	4. Chapter 4

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND ALL THINGS THEREIN*****

**A/N: Welcome back! Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews each chapter. I appreciate it so much! Let's check in on our Cowboy and his lady!**

BPOV

Cowboy Hotness was beyond a shadow of a doubt, the hottest fucker in this club tonight. As soon as we walked through the door, Carlisle and Esme in tow, every female head in the room turned in our direction and the major group eye fuck began. At first, I felt a little jealous. Ok, so I felt more than a little jealous. I felt like I could rip those bitches new assholes one by one. Edward noticed my scowl and pulled me closer to him as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Darlin' it doesn't matter what they think or what they wish. The reality of the situation is that tonight, my head will be between your thighs making you slick and needy and ready for my cock." He licked the shell of my ear and moaned slightly before he pulled away.

"Damn Cowboy, do they send guys like you to some sort of special school of seduction? I think you majored in Panty Melting 101." The fucker had the nerve to smirk at me. _Beautiful asshole. _

Carlisle found us a table close to the stage so we could enjoy the band. Apparently they were local and they were very good. They started off with Luke Bryan's _Crash My Party_ and Edward pulled me to the dance floor immediately. Dancing with Edward was so intimate. He held me so close and sang in my ear.

"You're so beautiful Sweetheart. You look amazing tonight." He ran his hands down to cup my ass cheeks and pull me tighter against him.

"You make me feel beautiful Edward." I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him passionately. Soon the song ended and we headed back to our table. I excused myself and headed to the bathroom while Edward went and got us some drinks. When I returned to our table, Esme and Carlisle were out on the dance floor while Edward was up beside the band, the guitar player leaning down talking to him. _He wouldn't…would he_?

I grabbed my beer and took a long swig, knowing exactly what Edward was up to. His shit eating grin as he walked back to the table told me I was correct.

"Don't be mad baby." He stuck out his bottom lip for effect.

"I'm not mad. What did he say?"

"He said after their first set you could come up and sing a song with them if you wanted. Bella look, I know I probably shouldn't have asked them before I asked you if you wanted to do that. I just love to hear you sing Darlin' and you'll be leaving in a couple days to head back home to play your gig and I won't be able to go." The fact that he was rambling made me giggle. I loved nervous Edward.

"Edward, it's fine. I'd love to sing with them. I'm surprised they would agree to it without hearing me first. What if I sound like hell?"

"Impossible. And even if you did, you're so damn gorgeous I don't think anyone would mind just looking at you." He swatted me on the ass as Esme and Carlisle came back to sit down.

"Edward why were you talking to the band?" Esme asked as she took a sip of her water. She was our designated driver tonight.

"I asked them if Bella could sing with them." The squeal that came out of Esme reminded me of Alice immediately. I couldn't wait for Rose and Alice to meet the Cullens. I had a feeling everyone would get along famously. My two best friends were already completely in love with Jasper and Emmett. I made a mental note to talk to the girls Saturday when I went home for our show about setting aside some time for all of us to get together with our guys.

Sooner than I thought, the band was finished with their first set and the lead singer motioned for me to come on stage. Edward was beaming with pride as I made my way up there, followed closely by all the Cullens. Like a proud papa, Edward stood front and center, beer in his hand and with that cocky cowboy smirk on his beautiful face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight. This young lady comes to us all the way from the great state of Texas, where she is 1/3 of a group called Swan Song. Everybody give a warm Calgary welcome to Bella Swan!" The crowd roared as I took the stage, my eyes locked with Edward's immediately. This felt like déjà vu for sure.

"Hello Calgary! Thank you for having me and thanks to the band for allowing me to sing you a song tonight. This song always takes me back to March of this year, when a drop dead gorgeous cowboy rode into my life down home in Houston and turned it all willy nilly topsy turvy. I knew that night that I could never let my cowboy ride away." The music started and it was Carrie Underwood's _Cowboy Casanova._ That was the song in Houston that I sang directly to Edward when I saw him.

I grabbed the microphone and began the song. Things were different now than they were in Houston. This time, I knew how much Edward cared for me and I knew how much I loved him. Yep. I loved him. I just needed to tell him.

EPOV

Fuck me. What was I thinking when I asked the band to let Bella sing with them? She was a vision and my cock was straining against tight denim…again. When she started singing the same song she sang to me in Houston, all the emotions of that night came flooding into my mind. She didn't jump off the stage and dance with me this time though. That's ok, because tonight we would be dancing alright. All fucking night long we'd be dancing in the sheets.

Soon the song ended and the place erupted. They loved Bella.

"Oh my Edward, that little gal can belt out a tune for sure." My mom was smitten. Dad just smiled from ear to ear as he pulled Mom into an embrace.

"She is fantastic son. Beautiful voice."

"She's beautiful inside and out Dad. I've never met anyone like her." Damn, when did I turn into a pussy? Since Bella came into my life, I'm all emo all the time and shit. Shaking my head of the pussy-ish ramblings going on in my brain, I look up just in time to see some stupid asshole with his hands on my fucking girlfriend. Dickwad has Bella pushed against the wall and his fucking hand is slowly moving up her ribcage, bringing her shirt with it. Oh hell fucking no. I made it to her in three long strides, my parents on my heels. I vaguely remember hearing my mother saying something like oh shit Carlisle and that's it. I can see that Bella has been trying to push the big fucker off of her and the look on her face is murderous.

"Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend!" I grab the dumbass by the elbow and spin him around to face me. He's caught off guard so he stumbles. I take advantage of it and push him down to the ground, me straddling him on the dance floor.

"Get off me man, I was only talking to the lady." He's trying to move, but I have his shirt fisted in my hands and am directly in his face.

"It looked like you were putting your fucking hands on her and that will not happen again. You got me?"

"Edward, come on, it's fine." Bella is grabbing me by the shoulders but I'm too pissed off to let this asshole go just yet. He needs to be taught a little lesson. Nobody touches what belongs to me. Nobody.

"Son, come on. Get off the man." My dad is standing beside us, his right foot beside this jerk's head.

"Better listen to Daddy 'son' and get the fuck off me." Is this guy stupid? Smirking slightly I catch the look in my Dad's eye and we have a silent conversation. Removing myself from this asshole, I plaster a fake smile on my face.

"I'm sorry buddy. Not sure what came over me. Here, let me and Dad help you up." The stupid shit is as gullible as he is dumb because he holds both arms up and waits for us to grab onto him. I step to his left side, Dad on his right side, and we grab his arms with a hand on his elbow and one on his wrist and begin to gently tug him off the ground. As luck would have it, Dad and I _accidentally _lose our grip on this poor schmuck just as he's almost to his feet. He tumbles back to the ground, his head bouncing off the hardwood floor.

"Oh dude! I am so sorry! Are you ok?" I step to him, my size 12 cowboy boot landing directly between his legs.

"Fuck! Shit!" Damn, such language this guy uses in the presence of my lady and my mama. Luckily, Dad steps in and helps out.

"Here guy, let's try this again." He moves to help the moron up but inadvertently steps on his hand. Just as he does, Mom gets Dad's attention by calling his name and Dad spins around on the ball of his foot, which remains on this guy's hand.

"Motherfucker! Get the fuck off me!" Dad winces and chastises our new friend.

"Sir, I'll kindly ask you to watch your language in front of my wife and my son's girlfriend. Edward and I are only trying to assist you to your feet."

"Just get away from me. I'm fine. Leave me alone." Mr. Potty Mouth finally gets to his feet under his own power and stomps off toward the entrance to the club. The four of us just look at each other for a moment and then the hilarity ensues.

Once we gain control of ourselves again, I pull Bella into my arms and to the dance floor.

"Your song was amazing baby. Are you ok? Did that jerk hurt you at all?"

"I'm fine Cowboy. I was trying to push him off me but he was not letting up. Thank you for saving me." She reached up and kissed me hard. I didn't even care that we were in public when I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I don't even know how I got us to the front door of the club because our lips never left each other. The only thing that pulled me out of the Bella induced stupor I was in was my mama's voice.

"Come on Edward, stop molesting Bella on the streets of Calgary. For heaven's sake son, wait until you get to the hotel room." She popped me on the ass as she and Dad walked past us hand in hand, heading to our truck. I felt Bella grin against my mouth. God dammit I needed her like I needed fucking air.

Finally, we made it back to our hotel room. Tonight I was going to make sure Bella knew how much she meant to me. Beginning tomorrow I would have to concentrate on my competitions. She was standing at the counter in the bathroom taking off her jewelry as I walked up behind her and began to kiss her neck.

"Mmm baby you taste so fucking good." I licked from her shoulder all the way up to her earlobe and felt her shudder. "Will you take a nice, hot shower with me Darlin?"

"Fuck yes Cowboy." She turned in my arms to face me as I picked her up and sat her on the countertop. I undid the button of her jeans and pulled her shirt out from the waistband. I followed the shirt up her body with my lips, stopping to give each of the girls some love and affection. Bella leaned as far back on the counter as she could and wrapped her legs around my hips. When I looked up I saw us in the mirror and that turned me the fuck on.

"Look Darlin…look how beautiful you look wrapping your legs around me. Watch the mirror Bella." She immediately did as I asked. Her eyes found mine as I stepped back away from her and began removing my clothes. Once I was naked, I moved back to her and removed her shirt completely and pulled her jeans off.

"God Edward, you look so fucking hot naked. I can't believe I get to have you."

"I'm all yours Sweetheart. Now let's get rid of these offending undergarments." I leaned down and popped open the clasp of Bella's bra with my teeth. Fuck I loved those front clasp motherfuckers. Very convenient. Her luscious tits popped out and I couldn't help but lavish them for a little bit. Slowly I moved down her body and grabbed the string of her underwear in between my teeth and dragged them down her long, beautiful legs.

"Please Edward. I need you." She was beginning to writhe around on the countertop and I needed to be inside her sooner than later.

"You've got me baby. Keep those eyes on the mirror. Watch me eat that sweet pussy." I dove in like a man possessed and within five minutes Bella was screaming my name and coming hard. Feeling rather smug, I lined us up and immediately impaled her on my cock right there on the bathroom counter. She kept her eyes on the mirror as I thrust harder and harder, grunting her name each time.

"Oh fuck Edward that's hot. You are so damn hot. Yes….yes!" She arched up off the counter as I felt her pussy clamping down on my cock with her orgasm. I couldn't hold it in any longer as I found my release just seconds later.

After our shower we cuddled up in bed and talked about what would happen tomorrow. I had my first practice scheduled for tomorrow afternoon and as such I needed to prepare for most of the day. After texting my parents, it was decided that Bella would go shopping with my mother while Dad accompanied me to the stampede grounds.

"Are you happy baby? I mean, here with me?" I had to ask her.

"Of course I am Edward. Why would you even need to ask that?" She raised up and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Hell honey, sometimes I get insecure. I mean, you're a professional. You're a CPA. I'm just a rodeo cowboy. I guess I'm worried some GQ man with a business degree will come along and steal you from me."

"It doesn't matter Edward. I wouldn't care if you were a garbage collector. The way I feel when I'm with you is unlike anything I've ever felt with anyone else. You're it for me." Her eyes were so sincere I couldn't help myself when I blurted out my feelings.

"I love you Bella. I've loved you from the moment you stepped on that stage in Houston." I stroked her cheek with my index finger and she sighed and leaned into my touch.

"I love you too Edward, so much. So fucking much." Her lips were on mine as I pulled her on top of me. This kiss was different. It was full of promise. It was full of love and emotion and best of all, it was full of a future. I knew then that she was the future Mrs. Cullen.

BPOV

After breakfast, Edward and Carlisle headed to the stampede grounds while Esme and I headed to the spa. The guys had insisted we get the works and have a nice relaxing day. Carlisle even offered up his black AMEX card.

We were sitting in the chairs side by side as our toes and feet were being pampered when my phone chimed with a text. It was from Edward of course. He told me he missed me and couldn't wait to hold me in his arms again. I must have blushed because Esme noticed.

"You know Bella, my son is absolutely in love with you." She touched me on the arm and smiled.

"Yes ma'am. He is. I'm just as in love with him. Edward makes me feel so special in every way."

"You know, there was a time that I thought Edward would be alone all his life. He was so withdrawn after his breakup with Kate." _Who is Kate? I don't recall hearing about a Kate._

"Kate? He hasn't told me about anyone named Kate."

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Bella. Dammit, I need to learn when to keep my mouth shut." She shook her head and looked away from me.

"Oh no Esme, you can't drop a bomb like that and then clam up. Spill it Mama." Her head whipped around so fast I thought she would get whip lash.

"Did you call me Mama?" I saw a tear form in her eye and couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Yes I did. Now, are you going to tell me who Kate is?"

"I shouldn't have mentioned her. It's not my story to tell Bella." She looked at me with pleading eyes and because I'm a wimp I just nodded. I was definitely going to have to find out who Kate was sooner than later.

We wrapped up our spa day just in time to meet up with the guys in the hotel bar. When we walked in, I spotted Edward immediately. He was dressed down, wearing some light colored jeans and a blue polo shirt. As if he could feel me enter the room, he looked up and met my eyes with a breathtaking smile. I tried to return it but I was still stuck on who is Kate. I knew he'd be able to tell something was wrong and I didn't want to distract him from his competition. Both the guys stood as we approached the table.

"Hey gorgeous. Come here to me baby." Edward grabbed me and hugged me tightly, whispering how much he'd missed me today in my ear.

"Hi Cowboy. I missed you too." I kissed him deeply. We sat down and ordered our drinks as the guys told us how the day had gone. I was distracted. Completely distracted. Naturally, Edward noticed.

"Bella, is something wrong? Have I done something wrong Sweetheart?" His voice was so small, almost like he was dreading my answer.

I reached up and stroked his cheek. "It's nothing Edward. I'm fine. We'll talk later."

"Ok. If you're sure?" I nodded and was thankful when I saw our waiter bringing our food. I wasn't sure why this was bothering me so much. I mean, I knew Edward had been in relationships before me. It was just something about the way Esme said her name, and the fact that she said she thought Edward would be alone the rest of his life.

We ate and had a couple more drinks before Carlisle announced that he was ready to take his beautiful wife back to their room and defile her seven ways to Sunday. I had to stifle a giggle when I saw Edward visibly pale and look like he might lose his dinner.

Back in our hotel room, I finished my nightly routine and crawled under the covers while Edward flipped through the channels on the TV. He had showered before we met for dinner so he was already wearing his sleep pants and looking adorable. As soon as he realized I was in bed, he turned the TV off and snuggled in behind me, kissing me gently on the neck.

"So did you and Mama have a good day?"

"We did. The spa was really nice."

"What did ya'll talk about? Did she tell you all my childhood woes and embarrassing stories?" He chuckled in my ear and pulled me tighter against his chest.

"Something like that. Listen baby, I know you're probably tired from your day and I'm exhausted. Let's get some sleep ok?" I felt his shoulders sag.

"You don't want to make love baby?" I could hear the hurt in his voice. He knew we only had a limited amount of time together and wanted to make the most of it.

"Edward, I just know you've had a hard day. I always want you to make love to me. I just thought we could take a break tonight. That's all." I turned to face him and took his face in my hands, kissing his nose.

"Bullshit Bella. Something is wrong. You've been acting funny since dinner. Please tell me."

"Fine Edward. Who's Kate?" The look on Edward's face was answer enough. He went pale and his eyes widened drastically.

"Where did you hear her name?" His tone was laced with venom. I had never heard him speak like that.

"You're mother mentioned her today when she was telling me how happy you seem to be with me. Look Edward, I know it shouldn't bother me. Kate is part of your past apparently and that shouldn't concern us. I wasn't going to say anything because I don't want to distract you from your competition. But for some stupid reason it's bothering the piss out of me."

"I'd rather not talk about that bitch. She's a memory I'd like to forget. She did something so vile and disgusting that I have a hard time talking about it. Look baby, I promise, I will tell you all about her, just please, not tonight." Great, now I felt like a supreme bitch.

"Fuck, Edward I'm sorry I brought it up. It was my own insecurity. You don't owe me any damn explanations."

"No baby, we are in a relationship now and you need to know everything. I expect you to tell me everything too. You said it the other night Darlin. You're it for me Bella. I'm it for you. We are doing this. Now, can I please make mad passionate love to the woman I am completely and totally in love with?"

"Yes baby." I grabbed him around the neck and brought his lips to mine. I knew we'd have to talk about Kate eventually and I would deal with those emotions then. Right now all I wanted and all I needed was right in this bed with me. All I needed was my cowboy. The rest could wait.

**A/N: So, who is Kate? What did she do to Edward to make him react like that? Maybe Bella overreacted a bit, but we'll have to wait and see what comes of this. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews are better than Cowboy Hotness taking you on the bathroom counter! Well….hmmm….maybe…..yeah, so I'll leave you with that image! Yum! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BUT I OWN THE PLOT AND COWBOYWARD!*****

**A/N: So I might have left you guys with a small cliffie! I got so many messages and reviews with "Who the hell is Kate?"! We will find out about Kate and yeah, ya'll might be a tad upset with her by the end of this chapter. So here we go….**

EPOV

The Calgary Stampede turned out to be more than I ever bargained for. In the end, I finished second overall. The guy that won was really good and kept the points lead the entire time, so it was no surprise that he would take the top spot. We were staying over one more night because Dad and I had entered the Ranchman's Cowboys vs Firefighters Charity Pole Climb.

Bella had flown back to Houston twice for shows with Swan Song and flown back to Calgary the same night each time. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to handle being separated from her after today. We had planned to get together in a couple of weeks in Dallas. Emmett and Jasper, along with Rosalie and Alice were going to join us this time. My schedule slowed down considerably for the next three months, so I planned to see Bella as much as I could. I had some work to do on my house back in Lawton so it would keep me busy and occupied until I could get back to Bella. I also had to make an appearance at the Sweet Sixteen party for Bella's boss' daughter. That was going to be interesting for sure.

There was one more item of business that I had been putting off until today. I needed to have a discussion with Bella about Kate. My mama had accidentally let her name slip when she and Bella were at the spa. I hadn't taken time to tell Bella what happened back when I was eighteen because truthfully it was extremely painful for me to talk about. I couldn't even speak that bitch's name without the bile rising up in my throat. What she did to me shouldn't happen to anyone. Ever.

I'm brought out of my inner ramblings by the door to the hotel room opening. Bella had gone shopping this morning with Mama and they were just now getting back. She dropped the bags she carried on the bed and came over to me, sitting down in my lap.

"Hey Cowboy. You miss me?" She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss.

"Yes ma'am Miss Bella. I always miss you Darlin'." I reached up to stroke her cheek with my forefinger. "Did you buy me anything?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Maybe I did Cowboy. You'll just have to wait for tonight."

"Mmm I can't help but let my imagination run wild Sweetheart." I brought her face back down to mine and kissed her deeply. She sighed and relaxed into my chest. God I hated to have to bring this shit up, but it needs to be said. Kissing her once more I pulled back and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Baby, I need to tell you about Kate. I don't want to rehash all the shit she put me through, but you need to know this if we are going to be in this relationship for the duration. Can we sit on the bed?"

"Sure Edward. Let me go freshen up a bit and change clothes. I'll be right back." She stood from my lap and went into the bathroom. While she was changing, I decided I would put my sleep pants on and get comfortable. I crawled up on the bed and leaned against the headboard, waiting for Bella. When the bathroom door opened, she stepped out wearing one of my T-shirts and crawled in next to me. I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled down into my chest. Taking a deep breath, I finally addressed the elephant in the room.

"When I was eighteen, I met Kate. She was a champion barrel racer on the circuit and often traveled in the same circle as I did. We hit it off immediately and soon became inseparable. She was my first serious girlfriend and I won't lie to you Bella, I thought I was totally and completely in love with her. I would have done anything for her back then." I looked down at Bella and she was watching me intently.

"One weekend, Kate came and asked to speak to me alone. She took me to her family's travel trailer so we could have some privacy. I could tell she was upset and had been crying. Her eyes were red and her skin blotchy. As soon as we sat down she broke down in tears. I immediately went to wrap my arms around her. She pushed me away."

"When I asked her what was wrong, she screamed at me, telling me she was pregnant." I felt Bella stiffen in my arms. Shit, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I had to smooth this over quickly.

"Relax Bella, I don't have any children out there anywhere. I promise."

"Keep going Edward. What happened?"

"Well, I was shocked for sure. We had used condoms every time we had sex. Every. Single. Time. I mean, I knew they weren't always effective, but we tried to always be so careful. Anyway, she wouldn't say anything more. I tried to reason with her and tell her I would help and do anything I needed to do. I was ready to step up and accept my responsibility. I knew my parents would be upset, but I also knew they would help out too. She shut me out."

"I'm so sorry Edward. So, I'm assuming she gave the baby up or something?" By now Bella was seated on the bed in front of me.

"No. A few weeks later I overheard Kate talking to Garrett, who was another bull rider on the circuit. We were good friends, or so I thought. I heard Kate telling him that she never wanted to 'get knocked up with a fucking rugrat that would only ruin her figure and her life'. I couldn't believe she would say that. I was so mad and upset that I knew if I went near her I would do something I would regret. My ride was coming up in twenty minutes so I had to let it go."

"That night I cornered Kate and told her I overheard her. The bitch didn't even try to deny it. She was scheduled to compete that next night and I told her she needed to withdraw since she was pregnant. She told me no. I begged her to stop competing. Every time I asked her, she told me she would be fine. She said she never got thrown off her horse because she was that good. I went to my parents and told them everything. They even went to her parents and tried to convince them to have Kate withdraw from competition. Her parents tried to talk to her but she was insistent that she would be ok."

"Two weeks later, we were in Cheyenne, Wyoming. The barrel racing event was in full swing and Kate was leading the points. All day I had been trying to talk her out of competing. She basically stopped talking to me. Shit Bella that was my child. The baby didn't have a choice and didn't ask to be conceived the way it happened. I couldn't grasp why she felt like she did. Was she that selfish? Later that night I found out that she was indeed that selfish."

"During her last ride of the night, when she went to round her last barrel, before anyone knew what really happened, Kate was thrown off her horse and landed flat on her stomach, face down in the dirt. She wasn't moving. I saw it happen. I ran out into the arena as fast as I could and when I got to her, she had turned over on her back. She was wearing light pink jeans and there was blood between her legs. I told her not to move and that everything would be ok. She raised her head and noticed the blood and that's when I realized she had done this on purpose. She smiled up at me and said 'there, that oughta fix that problem' and laid back down. The EMT's had arrived then and began to assess her condition. All I could do was shake my head in disbelief. I went into shock basically. I stood up and backed away from her and never even realized my feet were moving until I was back in our motorhome."

"Oh God Edward. Baby, I am so sorry." Bella moved to straddle my lap and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I returned it and pushed her away a bit.

"Please Sweetheart, let me get this all out so I never have to repeat it again. There's more." I caressed her face for a moment and just stared into her beautiful brown eyes. They were filled with compassion and love. She nodded but didn't move off my lap. With a deep breath, I continued.

"My parents found me a few moments later and I asked them to take me to the hospital to be with Kate. Despite everything I couldn't accept the fact that she said what she said. I was sure I hadn't heard her correctly. I needed to make sure."

"When I arrived at the hospital, they let me go directly to her room when I told them I was the father of her baby. My parents agreed to wait for me in the family waiting room. I had just rounded the corner when I overheard, once again, Garrett and Kate talking. Garrett was asking her if she was ok. He sounded like he was crying. Something just wasn't right between those two. I stayed out of sight a little longer hoping to get some more answers when I heard Kate. She told Garrett that she had to do it. She knew she would possibly break her arm or something but the main thing was she had to make sure she landed squarely on her stomach, as hard as she could. She confirmed that I had indeed heard her correctly. I felt my stomach contents about to reappear and I just managed to grab a trash can from the nurse's station before I puked my guts up. Of course, who can puke quietly? Garrett and Kate both heard me and Garrett pulled the curtain back to the cubicle they were in just as I stood up, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. As soon as I saw Kate, I wanted to strangle her. Bella, I know I would have killed her with my bare hands. Without thinking, I lunged at her and Garrett stepped in front of me. I punched him in the jaw and he stumbled back a bit, but it was enough for me to get to Kate. I was in her face and when I grabbed her hair, she screamed. Before the nurses and doctors came running in, my father had come in and had me restrained with my hands behind my back. I was screaming at her, calling her a lying whore and other things. That's when she told me that I needed to calm the fuck down because most likely the baby wasn't even mine."

"Oh my fucking God Edward. What a fucking bitch. I could beat her ass. No wonder you were so hurt baby." Bella pulled me into a tight hug again and I couldn't hold the tears at bay any longer. Kate nearly ruined me. That day, my entire life changed. Being the way I am, I pushed all the emotions back and buried them, never fully dealing with what happened. Telling Bella all of this brought all the feelings back to the surface and I cracked. I was full on, ugly crying now. Bella simply tightened her grip on me and whispered her love to me. I held her tighter than ever as I let her soothe me. At that moment, I had never been more in love with her.

BPOV

When Edward finished telling me about that disgusting bitch Kate, I held him as tightly as I could. We rocked back and forth on the bed locked in our embrace for the better part of an hour as I let him cry it out. When he pulled away from me, his green eyes were red and swollen and his face was red. Kissing him on the nose, I sent him off to have a hot shower while I went out and got us dinner. I needed a little bit of time to process everything he had told me tonight. What kind of a person does that shit to another person? I hoped that somewhere, somehow, I would one day run into Kate. I had several choice words I'd like to share with her.

When I got back to our room, Edward was standing in the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist, looking in the mirror as he shaved. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist while I kissed him on his shoulder. He smiled at me in the mirror.

"Hey handsome, you feel better?" He turned around and kissed me on the tip of my nose, leaving me with a smudge of shaving cream above my lip.

"I do baby. Thank you for listening to me and for being here to take care of me. I love you Bella. I love you more every day." I was going to cry. I didn't want to cry, so I patted his ass and left the room to get our food out.

Once we finished eating, Edward and I decided we'd spend the rest of the night making love and talking. Tomorrow I had to fly home immediately after the charity pole climb Edward and Carlisle had entered at Ranchman's. The Cullens were flying out later that night. It would be two weeks before I saw Edward again and it felt like my heart was breaking in two already.

Before I knew it, I opened my eyes to the sun shining through the curtains of our hotel room. I reached for Edward, but he wasn't there. The bed was still warm, so I knew he hadn't been gone long. I heard the shower running and could see into the bathroom since he left the door wide open. Deciding that I felt dirty, I hopped up and made my way into the bathroom. When I pulled back the curtain, the sight before me made me drool like a teething baby. Edward had his hands on the wall in front of him and his head down. He was letting the hot water work magic on his surely aching back. I licked my lips as I ogled the fuck out of my cowboy. The muscles in his arm would twitch as he leaned into the wall, his flat, wash board stomach moved in and out as he breathed deeply. His semi hard cock caught my attention and the moan that escaped my mouth should have embarrassed me but when I noticed that same fabulous cock twitch and harden before my eyes I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Darlin' if you're going to stand there and moan, could you at least touch yourself or something? That way I can moan too." The son of a bitch winked at me. He didn't have to ask me twice.

"Is this what you mean Cowboy?" I stepped back just a bit and caressed my naked breast, pulling hard on my nipple. Edward turned to face me and leaned back on the shower wall.

"Fuck yeah it is." He reached down and began stroking his long, hard shaft from base to tip, adding the slightest little twist at the head. Just that action had me aching for his touch.

"So if I did this, would that be even better Cowboy?" I slid my other hand down between my legs and started running my fingers through my already soaking wet folds. Now it was Edward's turn to moan. I noticed he had begun to stroke himself faster. Deciding to take this one step further, Brazen Bella came on out to play.

"Dammit Sweetheart you look so fucking good rubbing that hot pussy." I simply winked at Cowboy Hotness as I laid down on the floor of the bathroom with my open legs right in front of him. I felt so comfortable with Edward. No way would I have ever done something like this before. It was such a turn on to watch Edward watching me. I continued rubbing myself everywhere I could reach. I was working myself into a frenzy and knew it wouldn't be long before I brought myself to an earth shattering, self-induced climax. Edward had turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, never stopping his assault on his cock. He stood over me watching, feasting, and yearning. God, just the way he was looking at me as if I was the sexiest woman alive was turning me on. I could barely speak.

"Mmm Edward, you make me feel so damn sexy." I panted.

"Oh Darlin' there is nothing sexier than you right now, at this moment. I want you to listen to me Bella. Do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" My eyes widened at his tone. This was Dominant Edward coming out to play. I may have fist pumped in my head.

"Yes Master. Your girl understands." Ha! There, that oughta fix him. He looked shocked at first but quickly recovered.

"Very good Darlin'. Now, open those legs wider." I did as he asked and he kneeled between my now very open legs. "This pussy, _ISABELLA_, belongs to me. You will not come until I tell you to." _Oh fuck!_

"Yes Master." I wasn't sure I could keep that promise but I was damn well going to try. I was finding Kinky Edward very hot.

"Stop rubbing my pussy baby. Put your hands to your side and do not move them." He continued to stroke himself with his right hand but now he reached down with his other hand and inserted two wonderfully, long, talented fingers into my aching sex. His thumb rubbed tight circles on my clit and I was on the brink yet again.

"Edward….I…I…can….need ttto….cooommmmeee" I couldn't manage a coherent sentence if I had to.

"Not yet baby. Not until I say so. I'm gonna come on you baby. I wanna see my come on your beautiful body." He was close, I could tell. His breaths were coming in pants and he was sweating. All I could do was watch and try my best not to shatter from his ministrations. Thankfully I noticed Edward's body begin to jerk and knew this was it.

"Fuuuuuucccckkkk come baby….nnnnooowwww". That was all I needed as I relaxed and let the most powerful orgasm of my life take me. Edward roared through his climax, shooting his seed in four long, warm spurts from the valley of my breasts down to my pubic bone. He collapsed on top of me and kissed me hard. Soon our breathing returned to normal and we both realized there was a sticky mess between us.

"Damn Darlin' that was intense. I think I like this dirty little girl side of you." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Well Cowboy, I have to admit, watching you stroke that cock did things to me. Let's hop in that shower now." I wiggled my eyebrows right back at him as we turned the water back on and cleansed our sated bodies.

Later that afternoon we attended the Ranchman's Cowboys vs Firefighters Charity Pole Climb. It was a sight to behold. Edward and Carlisle both entered and did fairly well. I had to shake my head at the look on Mama Cullen's face as she cheered her husband on. Carlisle was still in tip top shape and when he climbed the pole, well, let's just say Esme downed a beer faster than I had ever seen anyone down a beer. I could have sworn I heard her say something about climbing his personal pole later but tried not to listen too intently. Edward on the pole was….well, for lack of a better phrase, panty melting. No, scratch that. Panty Obliterating. Yeah. That's better.

Sooner than I liked, it was time for me to head to the airport. Edward wanted to come with me but I begged him not to. I wasn't keen on airport goodbyes. I hugged Carlisle and Esme and thanked them for bringing me to Calgary. Esme told me she loved me. I can't even describe how that made me feel. Once they said goodbye to me, they headed back into the hotel to finish packing to leave. Now it was just Edward and I standing beside my rental car.

"I'll see you in two weeks Darlin'. I am going to miss you so much Bella." He cupped my face in his large hands and wiped away my traitorous tears with his thumbs.

"I love you Edward. So fucking much. I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you after getting two weeks of waking up in your arms." I hugged him with all I had and he hugged me back with just as much passion.

"I love you too Bella. I'm so glad I found you Sweetheart. This isn't goodbye ok? We'll be back together soon and I already told you, my schedule slows down a lot in the next few months. We'll see each other all the time. I promise." He kissed me on the forehead and opened my car door. Once I was tucked safely in, he closed the door and leaned into the window.

"I better go. I'll text you when I get home. You do the same when you get back to Lawton ok?" My tears were starting again.

"Stop it Darlin'. Your tears are breaking my heart." He grabbed the back of my head and brought our lips together. The kiss was urgent and full of love and longing. Reluctantly, I pulled away because I really needed to get going.

Edward stepped back and I put the car in reverse. With one last wave I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the airport. I chanced a glance in the rearview mirror and it was my undoing. Edward was sitting down on the curb with his head in his hands. It took everything in me not to stop that fucking car and run back to him. I felt like I was leaving part of my heart behind. Even though I knew we'd see each other soon, the long distance relationship I found myself in was so trying, and I feared after our time together here in Calgary, it was only going to be harder to be apart. I realized then that I needed to be where Edward was. I didn't know how or what I would have to do but as soon as I got home, I was going to check out the job market in Oklahoma. I wasn't going to be away from my cowboy any longer than I absolutely had to be. It just wasn't an option.

**A/N: Awwww she wants to be with her Cowboy. Who wouldn't? Have you seen him? So what do you think about Kate? Such a sweetie pie right? LMAO! More soon! Love ya'll!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****THE AMAZING STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND THANKFULLY LET'S US PLAY WITH EDWARD*****

**A/N: I'm so pleased with the response to this story. It seems you all like a little sexy Cowboyward! Who knew? Ha Ha….I am so glad I entered the Deep South Contest with this story and even more thrilled that it won some stuff! So without more wordy author's note, let's check in on our Cowboy and his Cowgirl!**

EPOV

Watching Bella drive away from me in Calgary was hard. I thought leaving Houston was tough, but I was so wrong. Now there were so many more emotions involved. We loved each other. We told each other we loved each other. Commitments had been made. I had dealt with my past and that awful, evil Kate and in the end, Bella and I were closer than ever.

By the time we made it home to Lawton it was past midnight. When I turned my phone back on I had a couple texts from Bella. She told me she had made it home safely and hoped I had too. She said she missed me already and was going to have an early night so she could be at work bright and early. I texted her back to let her know I made it as well and that I loved and missed her. Two weeks. It's only two weeks until I get to see her again. I'll be ok. We'll be fine.

The next morning I woke up to a phone call from my Mama. She wanted to tell me that she was making waffles with scrambled eggs and bacon and wondered if I wanted to come join them for breakfast. My parents owned a ranch house that stood on one thousand acres of land. I had built my house on a fifty acre plot of land that they had given me for graduation. It was on the south side of their property with a long gravel road between us. The main livestock barn was at their house but I helped Dad take care of everything along with Emmett and Jasper. They each had homes nearby. The Triple E Ranch was famous in the area. Our family had been in Oklahoma for generations. When Dad inherited the ranch from Grandpa he decided to give it a different name. Being the sap that he is, he named it after the three most important people in his life, Esme, Emmett, and Edward. I chuckled to myself thinking that if I were to name my place it would be called Bella. That's it. Just Bella. Geez, who's the sap now?

When I arrived at Mom and Dad's house, I was surprised to see Jasper and Emmett making themselves at home. Fucking Emmett had a plate stacked with at least four waffles.

"Hey fucktard, save some of those for someone else." I popped him on the back of the head.

"Oh shut the hell up Edward. Just because you're getting laid now you don't have to be such a dick."

"Ok boys, that's enough. We don't need to talk about who is getting laid and who's not getting laid. Eat." Mom ruffled my hair like I was a damn six year old kid as she took her seat next to Dad as he winked at her.

"So Alice told me that we were going to all meet up in Dallas in a couple weeks?" Jasper asked with a mouthful of waffles.

"Yep. That's the plan. We should probably book some hotel rooms pretty soon come to think of it." I filled my plate with some extra bacon.

"I'll take care of that Ed-man." Emmett raised his hand like a damn child. At the same time both Jasper and I answered him with a very loud NO. See, the last time we let Emmett make hotel reservations for us, we all ended up in the same room, sharing a queen sized bed. I spent that night in the bathtub.

I spent the rest of the day doing things around my house, but my thoughts were never far from the brown haired beauty down in Texas that had my heart.

_TWO WEEKS LATER – DALLAS, TX_

BPOV

"Rosalie, this is our exit. Slow down!" Shit, I wasn't sure we would make it to our hotel with Rosalie _Earnhardt _Hale driving. Alice and I were bound to have zero fingernails left by the time we arrived.

"Oh calm down Swan, we've made it this far haven't we? Can I help it if I need to get to Emmett as fast as possible? Some of us didn't get to spend two full weeks with our men." She reached over and punched me in the arm, all the while still traveling at least ninety miles per hour.

"Rose, if you don't calm down, none of us are getting to see anyone but Saint Peter!" Alice shrieked from the back seat.

"Fine. Ok…I'll slow down. You two are absolute buzz kills. Just sayin'." She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and thankfully slowed her SUV down to a modest seventy five.

Finally, after several more minutes, the white knuckled terror ride was over as we arrived at our hotel. Edward had sent me a text an hour earlier saying that they were running a bit behind because Jasper couldn't find a certain shirt that he HAD to bring with him because Alice said so. Pussy whipped fucker.

"I'm gonna go check us in and get our room keys. Ya'll wait here with our suitcases." I didn't give either of them a moment to protest because I needed to get my feet on solid ground to avoid seeing my breakfast again. I made a mental note to never let Rosalie drive me anywhere ever again.

Once I got our room keys and returned to the girls, we decided to head to our rooms and freshen up before the guys arrived. I sent Edward a quick text to see where they were.

_**Hey Cowboy-just checking in to see where you guys are. We are all in our rooms now freshening up for our good looking boyfriends. Can't wait to see you xoxo –B**_

I put my phone on the nightstand and plugged it in to charge for a bit while I used the bathroom and unpacked a few toiletries. While I was washing my hands, I heard my phone chirp with a text.

_**Hi Sweetheart. We are just outside of Dallas. Should be there in about fifteen minutes. What's our room number? Love u –E**_

I quickly sent him the number and texted the girls to let them know. We had decided to spend some quality time with our guys before we all met up to hang out. I felt the butterflies beginning just knowing how close Edward was. I had missed him terribly. It had only been two weeks since I left him in Calgary but it felt like a lifetime. Work had slowed down and I fought to keep my mind off our separation. Naturally, my efforts failed in grand fashion. I hadn't truly had a good night's sleep since.

I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and spritz on some perfume. Just as I was brushing my hair, I heard the door to the room click open and I knew. He was here. My cowboy was here. Before I could even move, I saw him in the mirror. Our eyes locked and neither of us moved. It was as if all time stopped and the earth tilted on its axis.

"Hey Darlin'. Get into these arms." I rushed to him and threw myself against him. He caught me and crashed his lips to mine. We kissed deeply and with every ounce of longing and passion we could muster. Edward swept his tongue against my lower lip and I opened for him immediately. He tasted like cinnamon and pure, unadulterated Edward. I quickly got lost in his kiss. I didn't even realize I was being laid down on the bed until Cowboy Hotness hovered over me.

"I missed you Bella. I love you Bella. Never leave me again Bella." He stopped all movement and looked deeply into my eyes. His next words effectively made me speechless.

"Marry me. Right now, this weekend. Marry me Isabella." _Do what now?_

I couldn't find my voice. I knew I needed to say something to him but I couldn't figure out how to speak. Did he really ask me to marry him? Was he serious? More importantly, could I marry Edward? Now? Edward was still as a statue, holding himself up on his elbows as he ran his hands through my hair. He was patiently waiting for me to answer him. Somehow, I managed to find my voice.

"Edward, I…are you sure? We haven't been together that long, and you haven't even met my parents. Where will we live? What about my job? You really want to get married this weekend? I'm not sure we can do that." _Yeah, great recovery there Bella._

He pushed himself up off me and stood up to his full height. The look on his face told me I had hurt him with my words. I needed to fix this.

"Edward look, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to marry you. I'm just shocked. I mean, you walked in here and proposed. What's really going on here?" I stood up in front of him and tried to take his hand, but he pulled back from me.

"So you don't want to marry me? Bella, is that what you are saying?" He put his hands on his hips and backed further away from me.

"No, Edward, I'm not saying I don't want to marry you. That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just wondering what's wrong. Do you think I'm going somewhere?" He ran his fingers through his hair, leaving it standing on end.

"Fuck Bella, I don't fucking know what is wrong with me. I don't know why I just blurted that shit out. That's not how I planned to propose to you. Shit baby, I just cannot stand being away from you. I go fucking crazy, I don't sleep, I can't concentrate on a damn thing. I need you like I need air." God, how did he have the ability to render me speechless all the time?

"I know baby, I know that because I am the same way. There are so many things we need to talk about and figure out. Remember in Houston, before we left each other? We knew this distance was going to be hard to take. We knew it was going to be tough to make this work and we both decided we wanted it. Edward, I'm more in love with you than I have ever been and I do want to marry you one day. But you need to know that I am not going anywhere Edward. I am yours, you are mine and we are together. Forever." I reached for him and this time, thankfully, he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. I didn't mean to have our reunion like this. I let my insecurities get the best of me. I'm just scared somebody is going to swoop in and steal you when I'm not looking. You're everything to me Bella. Absolutely everything." He leaned down to kiss me and I wrapped myself around him, kissing him back with all I had.

Edward and I spent the next couple of hours relaxing after he made passionate love to me. He was always a fantastic, gentle lover but this time there was something different in the way he touched me and held me. It was as if he was showing me the depth of his feelings for me. A tear slipped down my cheek as he brought me to an earth shattering climax held tightly against his chest. The sound of our hearts beating loudly and in perfect synchronization was my undoing.

Once we were showered and dressed we met the rest of the group in the lobby and headed out for dinner. We all decided to head to a club for some Texas Two Stepping and a few drinks afterwards. When we arrived, the guys went to secure a table and drinks while we all went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

"Come on ladies, we don't want to keep those cowboys waiting, and we definitely don't need to leave them alone too long." Alice said as she applied the finishing touches to her lip gloss. Agreeing whole heartedly we made our way back to the guys. Edward reached for me and pulled me onto his lap.

"You know Cowboy, there are more chairs. I don't have to use you as one." I smirked at him as he took a swig of his beer.

"Well you see Miss Bella, this here knee is way more comfortable than any old chair. And let's face it ma'am, we can't have that outstanding ass of yours sitting on just anything."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get laid tonight Cowboy."

"Oh I won't have to try, it'll just happen. I have a secret weapon." He winked at me as he tapped me on the ass wanting me to stand up. When I did he pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear. "Would you like to see my weapon Darlin'?"

"I've seen it Edward. It's magnificent." I winked at him as he pulled me to the dance floor.

After a few dances, the girls and I went up to the bar to get refills. The guys had gone to play a game of darts. As we waited for our drinks, my attention was drawn to a couple of women seated beside where I was standing. One was talking rather loudly while the other listened. I didn't really think too much about them, other than the fact that the loud one was getting on my damn nerves until I heard her say a name. Edward Cullen. She now had my full attention. Rose and Alice were on my other side in conversation with each other so they hadn't heard the woman. Tilting my ear toward them, I listened closer.

"I'm telling you that's him. I'd know that ass anywhere. Edward and I dated when I was 18. He's a bull rider and I used to barrel race." _Oh God. Please tell me I am wrong_.

Surely this wasn't Kate. No fucking way would that happen. How on earth could she be here, in the same place as us at the same time? I felt my hands ball into fists as I continued to listen. Rosalie noticed and leaned in to ask what was wrong. I shushed her quickly as the bitch next to me continued.

"Edward and I have a history for sure. But we were good once. That man can fuck like no other and his dick…..damn, I've never had another that was better. So thick, and long, and even at 18 years old he knew what to do with it." Her friend started laughing and Kate kept running her fucking mouth. I was nearly at my capacity. I turned to Rose and Alice and filled them in on who this was. Immediately Rosalie wanted to beat her ass. I however, had other ideas. After several calming breaths, our drinks arrived and we turned to go back to the table. I wanted to get to Edward to warn him that she was here, but you know that little voice in your head? The one that says 'Hey Bella, you know you want to, so go ahead'? Yeah, so that one was really screaming at me and at that moment, I couldn't ignore it. I handed my drinks to Rose and Alice and told them to go back to the guys. Rose refused. Fine. She can stay. Squaring my shoulders, I turned and sashayed back to the cunt sitting at the bar. When I got in front of Kate and her friend they weren't immediately looking my way so I just waited. Finally she turned back around and saw me.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she snarked. Oh she really should watch her fucking attitude.

"Actually I wanted to meet you. You're Kate right?" She looked momentarily confused but recovered quickly.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?"

"You know, it's not really important for you to know my name. I just had to meet the woman who would intentionally kill her own fucking baby by throwing herself off a horse just because she was too selfish for her own good. You fucking disgust me."

"I don't know who the fuck you are but you don't know what you're fucking talking about. Who the hell are you to judge me bitch?" She stood up and stepped toward me but I wasn't about to back down from her. She was slightly taller than me but that didn't make a shit to me. Rose stepped up beside me and put her hand on Kate's shoulder.

"I'd sit the fuck down if I were you and listen to what else she has to say." Rose warned.

"Oh yeah blondie, and who are you her Mommy?" I put my hand up in front of Rose letting her know I would handle this my way. At the same time, I felt two familiar arms come around my waist and pull me away from Kate. Apparently Alice had alerted the guys to what was going on because as I looked around I noticed them all standing behind their respective girlfriends.

"Well well well, now this makes sense. Hi Edward. You're looking good baby, all grown up and hot as fuck….still." Was this bitch a complete idiot? Before Edward had a chance to answer her I was out of his grip and back in her face.

"Let me tell you something you fucking bitch, don't you ever speak his name again. You don't deserve to breathe the same air as him and you certainly don't deserve the privilege of speaking to him. Am I clear? Because if not, I'd be happy to beat the holy shit out of you right here, right now." I was vaguely aware of Edward pulling me away from her and lifting me off the ground. I was wiggling around trying to get away from him because I wasn't done with her yet.

"God dammit Bella calm down. Stop fighting me. She's not worth it."

"Let me go Edward. She needs her ass whipped and I'm in the fucking mood to do it." I saw Emmett smile and shake his head.

"Baby, she's not worth it. I promise. She's a useless piece of trash that I wish I had never had the misfortune to know. Fuck her" he spat loud enough for Kate to hear. Naturally she didn't have a clue when to shut up.

"Oh you used to fuck me all the time Edward, or don't you remember? Tell me, does that little whore swallow? I know you loved that." Before I could get away from Edward, Rosalie had apparently heard enough. She took the drink that was in Alice's hand and lovingly deposited it in Kate's face. The screech that came out of Kate was a cross between fingernails on a chalkboard and Rosanne Barr's rendition of the _Star Spangled Banner_. She lunged off the chair toward Rose but Emmett stepped in front of her and Kate slammed into his large frame causing her to fall flat on her ass. Emmett never touched her. We had now caught the attention of club security and several men made their way to us, asking if there was a problem.

We all explained what had gone down and Kate and her friend were asked to leave. When we walked back to our table, the mood was definitely different. None of us were really in a mood to party anymore so we all called it a night and headed back to the hotel. Edward had been quiet. Too quiet. When we got back to our room, he immediately went into the bathroom and closed the door. Moments later I heard the shower turn on. I didn't know what to do, so I just left him alone for the time being. I hated that bitch even more for apparently ruining our weekend together.

EPOV

Alice came running over to us talking so fast I couldn't make out what she was saying. When I finally got it out of her I looked up at the bar and that's when I fucking saw her. Kate. The one fucking person I wished to never EVER see again was right here in the same place as I was, and it appeared that Bella was standing in front of her looking like she was ready to whip her ass.

Standing in the shower under the hot spray, I was trying my best not to let Kate's reappearance ruin our weekend together. The feelings that had been churned up in my belly again after all this time only showed me one thing. I was going to have to deal with all of this if I ever expected to move forward with Bella. It wasn't that I still had feelings for Kate, I despised the bitch. The problem was that I still allowed her to make me feel like I was feeling now. What she did was beyond awful. It was unforgivable. Part of me wonders if the baby was even mine, especially after she told me as much. The relationship between Garrett and I was never the same after that. Though he never came out and said it, I knew he and Kate had an ongoing thing. What can I say? I was a kid and I was naïve. Bella deserved so much better than me. I couldn't give her the life that she deserved because let's face it, I was a bull rider. She deserves a man that wears a suit to work every day and drives a BMW. She should be on the arm of an important corporate businessman instead of a fucking rodeo cowboy. Fuck, and I even blurted out a proposal earlier tonight. I can only imagine what she must think of me.

Turning off the shower and drying off, I knew what I needed to do. My heart broke into a million pieces at even the thought. But I loved Bella enough to let her go. Until I got my shit together, I couldn't ask her to be mine. It wasn't fair of me to hold her back until I got my head on straight. After brushing my teeth and pulling on my sleep pants I walked out of the bathroom to find Bella curled up in the bed on her side. She must have sensed my presence because she rolled onto her back and looked at me.

"Hey Cowboy. You ok?" She reached up to pull me down to her but I pulled back as I took her hands in mine.

"Bella, we need to talk."

**A/N: **Hides behind laptop and ducks down** I know, I know! Don't be mad at me….trust me ok? Anyone that has read any of my stories knows there is ALWAYS a HEA…so have faith. This is necessary to progress the story. Our Cowboyward is feeling really down in the mouth and that viper Kate showing up only pushed him deeper into despair. All along, Edward has said that he doesn't feel worthy of Bella and even though Bella has assured him he is, well, his self-esteem took a huge hit in the past. He's got some work to do on his own before he can move on. Remember, I'll never let you down! Trust! Love and hugs! Shannon**


	7. Chapter 7

*****IT ALL STILL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER; WELL ALL BUT COWBOYWARD, HE'S ALL MINE!*****

**A/N: Whooooooa! So you guys are a little upset with me I think! It's ok, remember I will never let you down! No long author's note here….I know what ya'll really wanna read!**

BPOV

"Bella, we need to talk."

I sat up and looked into Edward's eyes. They were filled with so much emotion and pain. I was ready to kick Kate square in the ass for causing him to feel like this. Even after all these years, she was still hurting Edward. Enough was enough.

"Looks like you have a lot on your mind babe. Come on then, let's talk." I held up the covers and beckoned him to get in beside me. He stood up and began to pace the room.

"Sweetheart, you deserve so much better than me. I'm a mess. I mean, shit, my ex shows up and I fall apart. What kind of man does that shit? You need a real man Bella, a strong man. I'm afraid I can't be that for you Darlin'." _Was he fucking serious?_

"Listen here Cullen, stop that shit right now. If I didn't know better I would think you were trying to break it off with me." I stood from the bed with my hands on my hips. I was getting a tab bit pissed off.

"Bella, I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other for awhile. Just until I can get my shit together. I need to deal with this Kate bullshit because obviously I haven't." I saw the single tear escape from his eye before he wiped it away. I think, in his mind, he thought he needed to let me go. What he failed to realize was that I loved him, and when you love somebody, you don't leave them when the going gets tough. You saddle back up, dig in your spurs, and hang the fuck on.

"Let me ask you something Edward. When you get thrown off a bull, does it make you wanna quit riding?"

"Well no, it pisses me off."

"So it makes you wanna ride it again right?"

"I guess so."

"So you think that just because some fucked up bitch from your past shows back up and "bucks you off" so to speak, that your current relationship should suffer? What happened to getting back on the bull Edward?"

"Sweetheart, you mean so much to me. I only wanna be a good man for you. I let her get the best of me tonight. I'm not strong for you Bella. Not like I should be. I just thought…" I wasn't going to let him finish. I was done playing nice Bella with him. Shit just got real.

I stood toe to toe with Edward, well actually I guess I stood head to chest with him, being that he's so fucking tall and shit. We were so close, that our chests were touching when I looked up into his green beauties and ran my hands down his bare chest all the way to his waist, where I joined them behind his back. Damn, his muscles are so lean and hard, and I just…shit, focus Bella. Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and leaned his head down to the top of mine.

"Edward, baby, I love you. I love you for you, every bit of you. Just because the going gets a little tough doesn't mean you tuck your tail between your legs and run. I've had enough. We are not breaking up, we are not letting that whore ruin what's left of our weekend, and furthermore, I will not hear any more of this nonsense coming out of that beautiful, sinful mouth. Am I clear?" I squeezed his ass cheeks just for good measure. It didn't escape me that "Little Cowboy" had joined our party and was feeling mighty firm pressed against my stomach.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve you Sweetheart, but I thank God above for you every day. Forgive me baby. Please?" He leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet kiss.

"I'll forgive you on one condition Cowboy. Please talk to me about how you're feeling. Don't just assume that you aren't what I want and need. Ask me. But for the record, you are so much more than I ever dreamed I could have. You are a man Edward, a glorious, hard-working, talented, compassionate, beautiful man. And you're all mine." I placed my arms tightly around his neck and jumped up into his arms while I wrapped my legs around his waist. He caught me and pulled me closer to him.

"Mmm baby, I need you. Let me love you Darlin'." He didn't need to ask me twice.

"Make me yours again Edward. Take me right here, right now Cowboy." And boy, did he.

EPOV

Saturday morning I woke up wrapped around my girl. The events of the previous night had tried to leave me broken and alone. I honestly thought that breaking things off with Bella would be what she wanted. I was sadly mistaken. The fire in her eyes as she put me in my place showed me so much about her. Bella loves hard. She loves wholly. She loves completely. I have no more doubt in my mind that we are meant to be. Forever.

I lay there for what seems like hours just staring at the beauty beside me. The lyrics of a Garth Brooks song invade my mind. _She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice, a little crazy but it's nice, and when she gets mad you best leave her alone. _My Bella is every woman that I've never had. Just as I'm about to roll over and have my way with Bella, her cell phone starts blaring from the bedside table. I quickly reach over her and answer it, seeing that it's Alice.

"Hello Pix, what can we do for you this fine morning?" I roll my eyes as Bella opens hers and smiles at me. Alice tells me that the group wants to meet for brunch in an hour downstairs in the hotel restaurant. Bella and I tell them that we'll be there. Placing her phone back on the table I lean down to properly wake her up.

"Good morning you beautiful angel. How did you sleep?"

"Mmm Edward, I slept better than I have in a while. Are we ok baby?" I can still see the worry in her eyes and I need it to go away.

"Sweetheart, we're perfect. I'm done being a pussy. You showed me how much you really love me and I can't apologize enough for acting like I did. I promise you, I'm done being like that." I leaned down and place a chaste kiss on her adorable mouth.

"Good Cowboy. Now, let's hit that shower and go eat. I'm starving. Seems like somebody worked up my appetite last night." She winks at me and stands up from the bed, gloriously naked and stretches. Her edible tits bounce as she does and my cock takes notice.

"Shit darlin' I hope you aren't opposed to a little shower lovin' this morning because the big guy here is standing at attention." I stroke my cock a couple times and see the hunger flash in her eyes. Oh yeah, she's totally unopposed to some shower lovin'.

"Well come on Cowboy, bring that massive beauty here to me and let me see what I can do for you."

I make it to her in two long strides and scoop her up over my shoulder, caveman style, and unceremoniously deposit her into the shower. She steps back out and turns the water on, letting it warm up first.

"Hang on baby, I need to see a man about a horse." I pop her on the ass as she walks back into the other room seemingly to get some clothes for us to put on once our shower is finished.

Once I'm done with my business, I step into the hot shower and immediately sigh as the hot water beats me to death. After another minute or two Bella joins me.

"Mmm Edward, have I ever told you how damn good you look wet?" I open my eyes to see Bella standing back on the other side of the shower, her arms crossed and pushing her amazing rack up front and center. She's not bashful about the eye fuck she's giving me so I play it up a bit for her. Grabbing my erect cock in one hand, beginning to stoke slowly up and down, I stalk towards her like a black panther eyeing his prey.

"You know Bella, I happen to like the way you look when you're….WET." I hear her gasp as I enter into her personal space.

"You certainly keep me in that state Edward. Wet, needy, writhing." She whispers the last words against the shell of my ear and I'm gone. I pick her up and wrap her legs around my waist. I turn us around and place her against the other wall where the warm spray can hit us and lift her slightly before sliding her down onto my aching shaft. We both moan out loud at the contact because fuck, it feels that damn good.

"You like that baby? You like being on my cock?" I have her so tightly sandwiched between my body and the wall that she has no choice but to completely surrender to my wants and needs.

"Fuck yes I do. Come on Cowboy, let's see what you got." She raises her eyebrow in challenge and it's game on.

"Oh I'll show you exactly what I got you hot little bitch. Take it all Bella. Take. My. Cock." Each word was punctuated with a hard thrust. I felt her walls beginning to quiver under my assault. I was holding myself off and it was getting harder and harder to do it. I needed her to come and I needed her to do it now.

"Oh Edward, I….I….Uuuunnngghhhh….." he walls squeezed me for all I was worth and I let go with a roar. Fuck this woman owned me.

"Shit…fuck…baby….god dammit you make me feel so fucking good." I leaned in and kissed her neck and down to her collarbone.

"I will always make you feel amazing Edward. You can take that to the bank." She winked at me. The little minx winked at me and my knees almost buckled. Shaking my head, I slowly released her legs and guided them back to the floor of the shower. I'm not sure how, but the water was still hot as ever. I made a mental note to thank the hotel profusely for its apparently massive hot water heaters.

After our outstanding shower we dressed and met the group for brunch. They were hesitant at first and I felt like I owed them some sort of explanation about the Kate bullshit. Once everyone was finished eating, I grabbed their attention.

"Listen ya'll, I want to apologize for what happened last night at the club. Kate is an ex of mine that really fucked me over when we were together. I don't know what all Bella has said to you girls, but the condensed version is that Kate and I were once together, she was pregnant and purposely miscarried the baby because she didn't want to ruin her career as a barrel racer or her body by having a child. The baby may not have even been mine but she did a number on my self-esteem and me in general. I'm working my way through it but I wanted to tell you all that I'm sorry you had to witness that last night. I hadn't seen her in years and it's crazy to think she would be here at the same time as us. But, that's the past and Bella is my future."

"Edward, that woman is vile and disgusting. I only wish I had done more than throw a drink in her fucking face." Rosalie shook her head as she smiled at me.

"That was a nice touch Rose." I winked at her and she lifted her orange juice glass to me in toast.

"Hey now folks, let's not get all emo this morning. Let's go out and find some trouble to get in. What do ya'll think?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at everyone and we all busted out laughing.

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's do it." Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me to her placing a deep kiss directly on my waiting lips.

The rest of our weekend, thankfully, was Kate free. We spent a lot of time as a group exploring the city and all Dallas had to offer. Soon though, it was Sunday evening and time for everyone to return to real life. We were leaning up against Rosalie's SUV, she and Emmett were saying their goodbyes on the other side and Alice and Jasper were leaning against the back door after the bags had been loaded.

"So I'll see you in a month right? That's when the Sweet Sixteen party is remember?" She looked up at me through her lashes and it almost broke me.

"Yes ma'am. And that same weekend, we are celebrating your birthday. God I'm gonna miss you something fierce Sweetheart." I pulled her into a tight embrace. I never wanted to let her go. This was always the hardest part.

"Do you think we could squeeze in another visit before then? That's a long time Edward. I mean, I could try to take a day or two around a weekend off and fly up…." She was rambling. She did this when she wasn't ready to say goodbye and I loved her more for it.

"We can definitely see what we can do baby. Let me check into a few things ok?" She nodded her head and kissed me once more. Rosalie announced that it was time to go so I reluctantly pulled away from our kiss. I caressed Bella's chin with my fingers and just took a moment to take in her beauty.

"Bye Cowboy. I'll miss you so much. I love you Edward Cullen." A lone tear escaped her eyes and I wiped it with the pad of my thumb.

"I love you Bella Swan. I love you more now than yesterday and I'll love you even more tomorrow and every day after that." With a final kiss, I opened the door and deposited her in the passenger seat. Once she got her seatbelt on, I closed the door and blew her another kiss as Rosalie drove off with the love of my life.

BPOV

When I walked into work Monday, I knew it was going to be a hellacious day. James was in rare form, barking out orders and just generally being a dick. I went into my office and began looking through the spreadsheets I normally worked with on Mondays. Just as I was about to get into the first one, my phone rang.

"Isabella Swan."

"Hello, Ms. Swan. My name is Jane Winters and I'm with the Human Resources department at Hatch Croke & Associates in Lawton Oklahoma. We received your resume and would be very interested in talking to you." _Oh my God_.

"Oh, hello Ms. Winters. Yes, I'm very glad to hear from you. What can I do for you?" I tried to contain my need to squeal like a girl. I had applied at this accounting firm as soon as I returned from Calgary. If I got hired I was going to move to Lawton immediately.

"Well, Mr. Hatch was very impressed with your resume and would like to interview you. Now, we understand you are in Houston, so would you be able to do an interview via Skype later this evening?"

"Absolutely I would. That's actually perfect. I am at work now but I should be home around five. Will that work?"

"Perfect Ms. Swan." She gave me all the information I needed and I was in a hurry for the day to end. I sent Edward a text to let him know.

_**Hey Cowboy, I just received a phone call from an accounting firm in Lawton that I applied at. They are interviewing me via Skype this evening at 5. I love you –B**_

I put my phone down just as James knocked on my office door. I nodded for him to come in just as my phone chimed with a response.

"Bella, can I speak to you a moment?" Uh oh, he sounded serious.

"Sure James, what can I do for you?"

"As you know, people in our industry tend to talk. I was made privy to some information today that I wanted to discuss with you. Are you leaving the company Bella?"

"James, I won't lie to you. My relationship with Edward has progressed to the point that I no longer wish to be apart from him. So yes, I have been sending my resume to some firms in the Lawton area."

"Well I hate to see you leave us. Is there anything I can do to keep you here?"

"I'm sorry James, but where Edward is, is where I need to be." I hoped he would understand. He had always been a fair man and I truly had enjoyed working with and for him.

"Very well then Bella. Good luck to you and Edward. We will be seeing you at Jessica's party correct?"

"Yes, we are both looking forward to it."

"Great. Ok then, I'll let you get back to work on those spreadsheets."

I smiled as he left my office and remembered Edward had replied to my text.

_**Oh Sweetheart, you don't know how wonderful that is. I hope you get the job. I can't believe you are willing to uproot your life to move to me. I love you Bella. –E**_

I smiled widely and put my phone away. Things appeared to be looking up and I hoped that soon I would be able to wake up wrapped around my Cowboy on a daily basis.

EPOV

Fucking A. Bella had a job interview with a firm in Lawton. That meant that she would be moving here to be with me if she got the job. Suddenly a panic settled over me as I looked around my house. It was one hundred percent a bachelor pad. The colors were manly, the décor was all western. Would she feel at home here? I took a breath and shook my head. I really needed to stop putting the cart before the horse. She didn't even have the job yet.

I had a lot to do today up at Mom and Dad's house. The stalls needed to be cleaned up and my horse, Desperado, hadn't been ridden in at least a week. He needed some exercise and I figured it would give me enough time to clear my head.

I arrived at the livestock barn and found Jasper already cleaning up a bit.

"Hey man, how long you been here?" I patted him on the back as he raked out one of the stalls.

"Ah, about an hour. I couldn't sleep. I'm missin' my little spitfire something fierce."

"I totally get that man. I'm in the same boat. Hey, I'm gonna saddle up 'ol Desperado and take him out for a ride. Why don't you grab a saddle and get it on Cougar. He needs some exercise too."

"Yeah that sounds good. Lemme finish up here and I'll meet you in about twenty minutes." I nodded my agreement and made my way to Desperado to get him all ready to go.

Pretty soon we were racing across the ranch on horseback. There was nothing better than being on my horse on a sunny day letting him run as fast as he wanted to. I thought about how my life had changed since Houston. Before Bella, I was just content to be in the moment. I never thought further than a mile down the road. But now, having her in my life, I wanted things. I wanted to wake up with her every day for the rest of my life. I wanted to change her name to Bella Cullen. I wanted to see little brown eyed babies running in the field chasing fireflies and catching them in jars. I wanted it all and I wanted it with her. I needed to get a ring on her pretty little finger. Maybe it was fast, hell, maybe it was all happening too fast, but I knew it was what I needed to do. I didn't want to go another day without Bella by my side. I was in love. I was a man in love with a brown eyed Texas Cowgirl. Yeah, I was so whipped.

**A/N: And there we go! One step closer to them being together forever! Let's hope Bella gets the job! No more angst! Thanks for reading and reviewing! XOXO Shannon**


	8. Chapter 8

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT*****

**A/N: I have been blown away by the love this story has received so far. Thank you for making this one of my most successful fics yet! So many of you have become very special to me and I look forward to hearing from you, whether it be here in a review or in the Facebook group I share with AlbertaGirl78. You all mean the world to this Texas girl! Smooches! Now let's see if CPAella gets that job in Lawton….and what will happen to Swan Song? Read on!**

BPOV

The interview with Hatch Croke & Associates was a complete success and within two days of it, they called me back and offered me the position. Now, I had some big decisions to make. One of the major things I needed to discuss with the other people it concerned was Swan Song and its future. Singing was my true passion and I had to admit, since I met Edward and the girls met Em and Jazz, we had sort of let the group go for a bit, only doing gigs here and there. I knew I never wanted to stop singing, but I needed to see how Rose and Alice felt.

Edward was ecstatic when I told him I now had a job in Lawton. He began to make plans for my move immediately. Tonight, the girls were coming over and I was fixing my famous lasagna. They knew about the job and my impending move and I wasn't all together sure they hadn't been planning moves in the near future too. I was just putting the lasagna in the oven when I heard Rosalie's voice as they entered my apartment.

"Were here bitch!" Rose came in carrying a couple bottles of wine and Alice was right behind her with a couple more.

"Damn heifers, if we drink all that wine we're gonna be fucked up." I shook my head as they both looked at me like I was an alien.

"Oh Bella, get the stick out of your ass already. You've been wound too tight lately. We are here to let our hair down tonight." Alice said as she made her way into the kitchen to put the wine in the refrigerator.

"Well, we have about an hour before dinner is ready so pour us some wine and let's go sit and talk a bit." They nodded and Rose got our wine while Alice and I carried the appetizer plate I had put together to the living room and got comfortable. Once we all had some wine and snacks I thought I should start the discussion I had been dreading.

"So you know I was offered a position at a firm in Lawton and I accepted it. I'll be moving there in the next month. We need to discuss the group. I don't want ya'll to think I'm deserting Swan Song. There are three of us in this group and there are some decisions that we need to make."

"Well, Jasper and I have talked about me moving up there in the near future. I wanted to start looking into job prospects in that area as well." Alice took a sip of her wine and smiled. Both of us looked to Rosalie.

"Well, you know Emmett would love for me to move up there, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. Don't get me wrong, I am totally in love with him and he's in love with me but I feel like we would be rushing it if I moved up there right now. So that being said, how about if Swan Song takes a little hiatus?"

"That's ok with me if it's ok with you two. In no way am I saying we won't get the group back together eventually, but right now I think that given the fact that we are all in fairly new relationships, we should give those first priority for a bit." Both of them nodded and agreed with me and I immediately felt so much better. I was glad that they were so receptive and willing to compromise.

"Ok bitches, since the heavy stuff is over let's crack open another bottle of wine and get shit faced." Rosalie jumped up to grab another bottle just as my cell phone chimed with a text. I smiled when I saw it was Cowboy Hotness.

_**Hey Darlin'…a little birdie told me you are having a girl's night in tonight. Will there be alcohol and nakedness? God I hope so. XOXO E**_

He was such a horny ass. I decided to play with him a bit. I adjusted my shirt down a little bit to show some amazing cleavage and snapped a picture. Attaching it to my text I upped the ante a bit.

_**Well, I hadn't planned on nakedness so this is the best I can do baby. Do you like my new bra? XO –B**_

His reply was almost instant. There was a picture attached and my heart leapt when I imagined what it might be.

_**Let's play a game. You send me a picture of any part of your beautiful body and I will send you the corresponding body part on my end. Like this… xo E**_

__Opening the attachment, I swooned just a little bit. Edward had snapped a picture of his naked chest, and God did it look amazing.

"Um, Bella what are you doing? Please tell me you aren't sexting with Edward." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Not yet. I just sent him a picture so he wouldn't forget what I looked like. Then he sent one back. No biggie." I shrugged. Both of them rolled their eyes. I quickly texted Edward back and told him we would continue this later when I got rid of the girls.

We drank the remaining bottles of wine and to say I was a bit buzzed might have been the understatement of the year. I wasn't letting the girls leave since they weren't in any better shape than I was so we all piled into my king sized bed and passed out.

The next morning, we woke up with headaches the size of Texas and swore off wine forever. Everyone had a shower and some breakfast and left. I needed to get a little bit of work done so I went into my home office and dove into tax forms and receipts for the next several hours. I was wrapping up current issues I had been working on and given James my notice. I had also begun to pack up some things little by little to prepare for my move.

There was one thing we had to do before I moved and that was attend James' daughter's sweet sixteen party. It was this coming weekend and Edward was flying in on Friday morning. It was also the weekend of my birthday, which was actually the same day as the party, Saturday. Edward said he planned to take me out after we left James's house. I couldn't wait to see my cowboy. It had been a month since we saw each other in Dallas. We tried to get together once or twice since then but naturally things didn't work out. I smiled thinking that pretty soon I would wake up next to Edward every day. I couldn't wait for that.

EPOV

"Come on Jasper…fuck. How long does it take a fucking man to fix his god damned hair?" I was losing my patience with this fucker. I had to get to the jewelry store before they closed so I could pick up Bella's engagement ring. I was going to propose to her Saturday night, on her birthday and had the ring sent off to get engraved. If we didn't make it to the store in time I wouldn't be able to propose this weekend because I was flying out early tomorrow morning. Jasper was taking me to the store because my truck was in the shop. He would be taking me to the airport tomorrow morning also. Currently he was fucking around with his hair. I didn't understand that shit at all. Mine always looked like I had been in a whirlwind or some shit and I could have cared less. Not Jasper. Oh hell no. His ass used so much "product", as he called it, in his hair that he should really be a damn woman, Jaspette or some shit like that.

"Calm down Fucknut, I'm ready. Shit. You act like if you don't get there this second they are going to close. Have you forgotten that I watch NASCAR? I can get us there." He winked at me and I had to stop myself from throat punching his ass.

"Let's go man. I can't wait anymore." I walked out of the house and got into Jasper's truck. I knew I was acting like a child, but this was so important. I found Bella what I thought was the perfect ring. My mother had given me the three carat diamond out of her first engagement ring so I could put it in a new setting for Bella. Dad had given Mom a new wedding set on their 25th Wedding Anniversary. I picked out the setting that I thought Bella would love and had an inscription engraved on the inside of the wedding band. It was going to say 'Forever His EAC' and my wedding band would say 'Forever Hers IMC'. Yeah I know, maybe it's a bit cheesy but I didn't give a shit. Bella turned me into a cheeseball and I was fine with it.

Jasper actually did get me there on time and I picked up the rings. As soon as I got home I tucked them into my suitcase. Hopefully things would turn out like I planned. Now, I just had to get through a Sweet Sixteen party.

Bella was picking me up at the airport and I couldn't fucking wait to see her. It had been too damn long. As the plane landed I had to physically restrain myself in the seat to avoid trampling people to death in my rush to exit the plane. Finally after what felt like an eternity I was off the plane and headed into the airport. We had arranged to meet in the baggage claim area and I couldn't get there fast enough.

The first thing I saw was her hair. She was facing away from me looking at her iPhone. Trying to be sneaky, I walked up behind her and quietly placed my backpack on the ground. I'm probably going to end up getting kneed in the balls for this but I'll deal with that. She was so engrossed in her phone she never heard me behind her. I quickly scooped her up in my arms and pulled her to my body.

"Motherfucker!" She screamed and wiggled around in my arms, knocking off my cowboy hat before she realized it was me.

"Settle down there Darlin'. It's just me." I leaned in to kiss her and was met with a smack to the face. _Ok, so perhaps my plan wasn't very well thought out_.

"Edward fucking Cullen! Don't you ever sneak up on me again you bastard! You scared the shit out of me." She had a small smile threatening to erupt but she quickly stifled it. I stood back with my hands held up in surrender.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you." I took a tentative step toward her and she immediately fell into my embrace. _Phew. I thought I had really fucked up for a moment._

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and her tongue made its way into my waiting mouth. God she tasted better than I remembered. I kissed her back for all she was worth. When we were both breathless I pulled back because if I didn't we would find ourselves with a public lewdness charge. I wasn't one to mess with Texas law enforcement either.

"As much as I'd like to claim what's mine right here, right now, the only claiming I better do is my luggage." I winked at her and tucked her into my side as we made our way to the baggage carousel.

Once we found my suitcase, we headed out to Bella's Silverado. She knew how much I loved it so she tossed me the keys right away.

"Where to Sweetheart?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Home Edward. I need to fuck you senseless." My eyes bugged out at her candid comment and my cock took notice.

"Yes ma'am Miss Bella."

We made it to her apartment in record time. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself shirtless, my belt unbuckled and my jeans half way down my legs. Bella was pushing me down on her bed.

"Slow down darlin'. We have all weekend." I reached up and guided her waiting mouth to mine. "God baby you taste amazing. But I need to taste that pussy." She smiled and threw herself on her back.

"Well Cowboy, who am I to deny you. Get in where you fit in." _Oh no she did not_!

I pushed her legs apart rather roughly and dove in head first. Her taste was nothing like I had ever had before. She was like a fucking drug to me.

"Mmm Bella, your pussy is so fucking delicious. I could lick and kiss and suck on you all day long. How about I do just that baby? Will you let me eat this pussy all day?"

"Fuck yes Edward. All damn day." The moans were accompanied by more wetness than I had seen in a long time. I slowly placed two fingers inside her and began to work them around as my tongue found her hot button. She arched up into me and came hard without warning, my name like an anthem on her lips.

"Fuuuuuccckkkkkkk Edward….MMMMMMM" I kept pumping her slowly until she came down from her orgasmic high.

"I hope you're ready Sweetheart, I need to get this cock inside you." I flipped us so that she was on top of me. "Wanna ride your Cowboy Isabella?" I smirked.

"Oh God yes." She raised herself slightly and grabbed my straining cock in her hot little hand as she guided me into Heaven. We both moaned when I was sheathed in her wet warmth.

"Fuck baby you feel good. Give me just a second before you move." I took a deep breath and fought with everything I had not to bust a nut immediately. After a few seconds I nodded at her and began to gently move her hips.

"Dammit Cowboy I missed you. Need….to….go…faster….Edward." Her wish was my command.

"Hold on then little darlin', because this eight second ride is just about to take off." I wiggled my eyebrows at her as I grasped her hips tight and sat up. I wrapped myself around her and began to slam her down on my cock. It was fucking amazing.

"Fuck you look good riding my cock Bella. I want you all the time baby. Morning, noon, and night." I felt her walls flutter and I knew she was close. I shifted my hips slightly, giving me a new angle and she came immediately.

"Son of a bitch god dammit Edward!" She was breathless as I felt my own orgasm completely take me. I buried my head in her shoulder and she squeezed me tight.

"Ffffuuucckkkkk Belllllllaaaa" I soared over the edge and I never wanted it to end.

The rest of the day went by quickly. We grabbed dinner at a seafood restaurant near her apartment and went to bed early. I had never been so happy in my life.

BPOV

Waking up beside Edward was something I always looked forward to. I couldn't believe that soon I would get to do it every day. We made love twice after we woke up and finally made it to the shower to get ready for the Sweet Sixteen party. Today was my birthday and we were going out dancing after the party. I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom and stopped short when I noticed the candles everywhere. The lights had been turned down and there was a bottle of champagne chilling beside the bed. On the nightstand, was a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. I noticed soft music playing through the sound system and I recognized the song immediately. It was Martina McBride with Pat Monahan from Train singing _Marry Me_. OH FUCK.

I whirled around to the bedroom door and lost my breath. There, standing in the doorway, wearing black Wranglers, black boots, a royal blue button down shirt and black blazer and that hot as hell belt and buckle was Cowboy Hotness. The black felt cowboy hat on his head put an exclamation point to his perfection. My mouth was on the floor as he stalked over to me.

"Sweetheart, come sit for a second." I managed to get my feet to work and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Edward, what's going on?" My hands were already shaking.

He got down on one knee and took his cowboy hat off, placing it beside me on the bed, he took my hands in his. "Isabella Marie Swan, the first night I saw you, the MOMENT I saw you, I knew that I had to make you mine. You have changed my life and made me a better man. My greatest hope is that you'll make me your husband, the father of your children, and your soulmate for the rest of our lives. Baby, will you please marry me?" He took out a little black box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. My eyes clouded with tears and I couldn't find my voice. Taking a deep breath, I made the decision that would cement my future.

"Yes Edward! A million times yes!"

Edward and I finished getting dressed to go to the party and discussed my move to Lawton. He was so excited he could hardly contain himself. When we finally arrived at the party, James was acting more like a "fan girl" than his daughter, Mollie.

"James, this is my fiancé, Edward Cullen. Baby, this is James, my boss."

"It's great to meet you James. Thank you for allowing Bella the time off a little while back to come to Calgary with me. That was really nice of you." Edward shook James' hand and I thought James might faint. It wasn't until we heard a loud squeal and a few screams that James came back to the here and now.

"Oh my God! Edward is here! Oh my GOOOOODDDDDD!" He never saw her coming. Before I knew what happened, there was a very enthusiastic sixteen year old girl wrapped completely around my fiancé. Mollie had launched herself at Edward from halfway across the room. His natural reaction of course, was to catch her.

"Mollie Renee! Get off Mr. Cullen right now!" I had to bite back my snicker, but this shit was hilarious. The look on Edward's face was priceless. His eyes were wide, his mouth was open, which was a mistake because before he could close it, Mollie attempted to check his tonsils. Ok, so this is where I was going to draw the line.

"Hey Mollie, how about you back up off my fiancé? Don't be acting like a crazy person." She hopped down, looking properly chastised. James was beet red and apologizing profusely. Edward, the gentleman that he is assured James there was no hard feelings and offered to sign some autographs or whatever the girls wanted.

Several hours later, my gorgeous Edward looked like he had been through the ringer. We were in the truck on our way back to the apartment. We decided to forego dinner out and spend the rest of the night together in bed.

"Hey Cowboy, you ok there?" My smirk couldn't be hidden.

"My God baby, I have never seen more….um….excited teenaged girls. I feel….violated." He frowned and shuddered.

"No worries Edward. I'll make sure to violate you several different ways soon as we get home." I winked at him and blew him a kiss.

"I'm counting on it Sweetheart. Happy Birthday Baby."

As soon as we got home I proved to Edward just how much I wanted to marry him. Cowboy Hotness was still blowing my mind. When we were together, it seemed like we got closer and closer as the hours passed. Now, I had his ring on my finger. I was going to be Isabella Cullen. I was closing a chapter of my life while opening an even more beautiful one. This one included the man of my dreams. What more could any woman ask for?

**A/N: He popped the question…..she said yes! Next up, Lawton!**


End file.
